Super Lila Galaxy?
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Het is kerstavond. Lila, een meisje dat overal een verklaring voor heeft en alles op een meest logische manier weet te bedenken, wordt meegenomen naar het universum waar helemaal niets is zoals zij het geleerd heeft. Een Super Mario Galaxy fanfictie, één van mijn vreemdste fanficties ooit.
1. 1: Sterrenstof op kerstavond

Het is kerstavond. Lila ligt in bed en ze staart naar het raam. Ze heeft haar gordijnen vannacht open gelaten, de lucht is zo helder en mooi.. Ze staart naar de sterren en de maan is halfvol. De sterren zijn goed te zien. Alles ziet er prachtig uit.

Plotseling ziet ze een ster die steeds feller wordt. Lila kijkt verbaasd en knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes om te kijken of ze het werkelijk ziet. Ze knippert een paar keer maar de ster blijft maar groeien. Opeens komt het in beweging en vliegt als een lichtgevende bol langs de aarde. Daarna wordt het steeds kleiner en is niet meer te zien.

Lila staart er met open mond naar en zegt 'wow' zonder haar stem te gebruiken. Ze is zo opgewonden en wil het tegen iedereen gaan vertellen, maar dat kan ze beter morgen doen, bedenkt ze zich. Ze kijkt nog een keer naar buiten.

Opeens lijkt het wel alsof ze in de verte nog meer vallende sterren ziet. Kleintjes, dit keer. Maar opeens schieten er ook wat sterren omlaag bijna boven hun huis! Lila kijkt met grote ogen naar de prachtige lichtgevende strepen die door de lucht zoeven.

Maar dan gebeurt er iets vreemds, iets wat Lila nog nooit eerder gezien heeft; ze ziet een vallende ster naar beneden komen, heel vlak bij, langs haar slaapkamerraam, en ze hoort dat het een magisch geluid maakt. Zodra de bol licht de grond van Lila's achtertuin raakt, spat de witte bol uiteen in allemaal gekleurde, sprankelende brokjes ster.

Lila wrijft in haar ogen en staart naar de gekleurde, stuiterende stukjes ster. De kleuren zijn zo helder, er dansen minstens vijf brokjes op en neer op het gras, paars, blauw, zilver, rood, geel.. En dan verwijnen de brokjes ster in het niets. Alsof ze er nooit geweest waren.

Voordat Lila zich realiseert wat er gebeurt is, schiet er nog een lichtstraal uit de hemel en landt op aarde, wat daarna verandert in een aantal dansende stukjes ster. En een eindje verderop nog één! En nog één! Al snel dansen erg veel gekleurde sterretjes voor de ogen van Lila. Het ziet er zo prachtig uit, dat Lila er naar toe wil gaan en ze oppakken en vasthouden en..

Het lijkt wel een meteorenregen van prachtige fonkelende sterretjes, en sommige sterretjes verdwijnen maar een eindje verderop landen dan weer nieuwe. Lila schudt zichzelf snel wakker uit haar gedachten, en springt haar bed uit. Als ze snel is, kan ze misschien zo'n gekleurd sterretje bewaren! Snel rent ze de trap af, trekt een lange jas die tot haar knieën komt aan en rent de tuin in.

Gelukkig is ze nog op tijd. Ze staart met open mond naar de tientallen vallende sterren die voor haar ogen in de tuin landen en zich opsplitsen in een stuk of vier brokjes sprookjesachtige, gekleurde sterretjes. Ze hoort een prachtig magisch geluid als zo'n vallende ster door de lucht gaat, en overal komt glitterachtig stof vanaf.

Op dat moment landt er een vallende ster vlak voor haar voeten en spat uit elkaar in brokjes ster. Lila schrikt even maar kijkt dan vol bewondering naar de kleurrijke figuren. De brokjes stuiteren vrolijk op de grond. Een eindje verderop ziet Lila weer een paar brokjes in het niets verdwijnen. Voorzichtig loopt ze naar de stukjes ster toe en steekt haar hand uit. Ze vangt voorzichtig een paars stukje ster. Het is best groot, ze moet het met twee handen vasthouden, maar helemaal niet zwaar. Er valt glitterachtig stof af wat verdwijnt zodra het de grond raakt. Lila staart ernaar. De andere brokjes ster verdwijnen al, maar het paarse stukje dat Lila vast heeft niet. Ze strijkt met haar hand over het stukje ster en het voelt glad aan. Misschien kan ze het mee naar binnen nemen!

Met het stukje ster onder haar arm opent ze de deur, maar plotseling hoort ze een vreemd, schattig stemmetje achter haar. Verbaasd draait ze zich om en ze schrikt; voor haar zweeft een klein, geel wezentje. Het wezentje heeft twee zwarte oogjes en ziet eruit als een schattig speelgoedje voor peuters. Het wezentje heeft geen mond maar maakt toch hoge, schattige geluidjes dat op een lach lijkt. Het wezentje heeft twee kleine armpjes en twee kleine beentjes en heeft de vorm van een ster. Lila staart er vol ongeloof naar.


	2. 2: Luma

"Hoi!" zegt het wezentje met een schattig stemmetje. Lila knippert een paar keer met haar ogen.

"Uh– Hoi?"

Ze probeert te bedenken waarom ze zo raar droomt.

"Zeg, wat ben jij?" vraagt ze aan de ster.

"Ik ben Luma," zegt het wezen en het zweeft sierlijk door de lucht.

Lila denkt na. "Het is kerstmis nietwaar? Ik heb veel kersterren gezien de laatste tijd.. Maar ik heb nog nooit zoiets gezien als jij. Hoe kan ik dan over je dromen?"

Luma kijkt haar een beetje verbaasd aan. "Dromen?"

"Ja!" reageert Lila. "Nooit van gehoord? Dromen ontstaan doordat je onderbewuste.. Ach, laat maar. Het heeft geen nut dat aan jou uit te leggen." Lila kijkt even rond. "Als ik wakker word ben ik dit waarschijnlijk weer vergeten." Ze schudt haar hoofd. "Maar goed, onderbewuste, wat wilt u me zeggen?"

De Luma lijkt het niet helemaal te begrijpen. "Maar.. Je droomt niet hoor!"  
Lila grinnikt op spottende manier. "Oh nee? Je kunt een droom herkennen door te kijken naar de lucht. De lucht is helderder dan in het echte leven, en heeft soms aparte kleuren." Lila heft haar hoofd. "En kijk eens! De lucht is nog nooit zó helder geweest!"

De Luma kijkt ook naar de hemel en dan weer naar Lila. "Ja natuurlijk! Vandaag is het Sterrenfestival! Dat staat bekend om de helderheid van de lucht en de Star Bits die dan op aarde landen!"

Lila trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Star Bits?" zegt ze met een vage stem. "Hoe heb ik dat nou weer kunnen bedenken?"

De Luma schudt zijn hoofd en begint rond te zweven door de tuin. Onderweg eet hij wat Star Bits op.

"Wat doe je nou?" zegt Lila verschrikt. "Hoe kun je dat opeten terwijl je geen mond hebt?"

De Luma vliegt weer terug naar Lila. "Ze zijn erg lekker," zegt hij. "Maar eh, ik moet maar weer eens gaan. Mama wacht in het Observatorium. Doei!" En voordat Lila nog iets kan zeggen schiet het sprekende sterretje de hemel in. Lila kijkt het verbaasd na.

"Oké.." zegt ze dan.  
Ze haalt haar schouders op en sjouwt de paarse Star Bit mee naar binnen. Wat een gekke droom, denkt ze bij zichzelf. Ze kijkt naar de Star Bit. Het glinstert.. En ziet er inderdaad wel smakelijk uit. Lila denkt na over dingen waaraan je nog meer kunt zien of je in een droom zit. Oh ja, aan de klok. Als je naar de klok kijkt in een droom, zul je vreemde dingen zien. Lila loopt de keuken in en kijkt naar de digitale klok boven de oven. Tot haar verbazing staat daar gewoon 23:56. Ze schudt verbaasd haar hoofd en loopt naar de woonkamer. In een droom kun je ook jezelf niet zien in een spiegel. Alleen je ziel. Snel loopt ze naar de spiegel en gaat ervoor staan. Ze ziet zichzelf met de paarse Star Bit.

"Uh.." zegt ze tegen zichzelf. "Hoe kan dat?"

Ze probeert kalm te blijven maar voelt toch dat ze haar verstand bijna verliest. Alles wat ze in haar leven geleerd heeft zou verkeerd kunnen zijn.. Ze knijpt zichzelf in haar arm.

"Au!" zegt ze.

Ze is in de war. Dit kán niet echt zijn. Dan ademt ze diep in. "Als je tot een onmogelijke conclusie gekomen bent, wat er ook overblijft, hoe gek het ook lijkt, moet wel de waarheid zijn." Ze concentreert zich op wat ze weet. "Je zag een vliegend wezentje uit de ruimte," zegt ze kalm. "Dus waarschijnlijk zag je een ruimtewezen. Ruimtewezens bestaan, ja? Goed zo. Nou dit was er één. Maar nu is hij weg. Ga je hem achterna?"

Lila kijkt zichzelf aan in de spiegel en houdt dan de Star Bit wat steviger vast. "Ja."


	3. 3: De Ruimte

Lila rent naar buiten met de Star Bit. Het regent nog steeds die dingetjes. Lila rent verder de tuin in en kijkt omhoog. Hoe noemde dat wezentje zich ook alweer.. Oh ja!

"Luma!" roept Lila. "Hey Luma! Je bent vergeten je lekkere Star Bit mee te nemen!"

Ze heft haar handen. "Kijk eens! Hmm.. Lekker hoor! Als je niet snel komt eet ik hem op!" Ze kijkt verwachtingsvol de lucht in. Op dat moment ziet ze een lichtje in de verte. Ze knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en ze ziet nog meer lichtjes. Steeds meer! Tot haar schrik ziet ze niet alleen die ene Luma aankomen, maar hij wordt gevolgd door nog drie anderen! Nee.. Niet drie.. Minstens tien! Twintig! Oh nee.

Lila wil net een stap naar achter zetten als ze wordt bedolven onder de Luma's. Lila valt in het gras en probeert de Star Bit vast te blijven houden.  
"Ik wil 'em! Ik wil 'em!" zeggen alle wezentjes door elkaar. Lila duwt een aantal Luma's weg en probeert rechtop te gaan staan.

"Stilte!" zegt ze dan.

De Luma's stoppen meteen en deinzen een stukje terug. Lila gaat zuchtend rechtop staan en schraapt haar keel. Overal om haar heen wordt ze aangekeken door de schattige zwarte oogjes van iedere Luma. Lina ziet niet alleen gele Luma's. Ze ziet ook een paar groene en een aantal blauwe. Ze grinnikt bij het idee dat deze wezentjes zo.. Niet-slim zijn dat het ze niet opvalt dat er om hen heen allemaal dezelfde Star Bits landen. Ze schudt haar hoofd.

"Mag ik jullie vragen waar jullie vandaan komen?" vraagt Lila.

De Luma's beginnen allemaal door elkaar heen te praten. Lila heft snel een hand.

"Niet allemaal tegelijk.." Ze kijkt naar een blauwe Luma voor haar. "Jij, blauwe, vertel jij eens waar jullie vandaan komen?"

De blauwe Luma zweeft vrolijk een stukje naar haar toe. "Wij komen van het Observatorium! Daar is mama!" De andere Luma's beginnen vrolijke geluidjes te maken.

Lila kijkt hem vragend aan. "En wie is jullie mama?"

"Ze heet eigenlijk Rosalina," antwoordt de blauwe Luma. "Ze is heel slim en heel mooi en–"

"Nou, nou, nou!" zegt Lila snel alsof ze heel erg onder de indruk is. "En kan ik haar misschien ontmoeten?"

De Luma's kijken elkaar even aan en peinzen. Lila kijkt naar haar Star Bit. "Degene die me naar dat Observatorium brengt, krijgt deze Star Bit."

Op dat moment vliegen alle Luma's op haar af en tillen haar op. Lila houdt zichzelf stevig vast aan een paar Luma's en drukt de Star Bit stevig tegen zich aan. De Luma's praten allemaal door elkaar en vliegen dan de lucht in. Steeds sneller en sneller tot Lila zich opeens heel vreemd voelt.

Ze is in de ruimte.

Lila verwijdert onmiddellijk wat informatie die ze vroeger heeft binnengekregen in haar hoofd, en kijkt dan met grote ogen om zich heen. Overal ziet ze sterren. Ze voelt zich erg licht, alsof ze zomaar weg kan zweven naar nergens, maar gelukkig houden de Luma's haar goed vast. Ze vliegen snel door naar een lichtgevende bol. Lila knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes. Hé.. denkt ze bij zichzelf. Ja, dat moet wel die komeet zijn die ze toen straks zag vliegen. De Luma's gaan er snel heen. Hoe dichterbij ze komen, hoe beter Lila kan zien dat het niet zomaar een ronde brok gesteente is. Al snel ziet ze dat het een heel.. Ze denkt na over hoe de Luma het noemde. Dat het een heel observatorium is! De lichtgevende, blauwe bol die ze van een afstand zag zweeft in het midden van het observatorium.


	4. 4: Waakster van het Universum

De Luma's komen aan bij het observatorium en zetten Lila daar neer. Al snel ziet Lila iemand aan komen lopen.

"Mama! Mama!" beginnen de Luma's te roepen.

Lila heft een wenkbrauw. "Mama?" zegt ze verbaasd als de vrouw naar haar toe komt.. Zweven. Lila ziet dat haar voeten de grond niet raken onder haar lange nachtjapon. Snel verandert ze haar gedachte. Nee, lange jurk. Gewaad. Zoiets. De vrouw kijkt Lila aan en zij kijkt weer terug in het oog van de vrouw. Ja, het ene oog. Haar andere oog is bedekt met een lok blond haar. Lila houdt haar hoofd even schuin. Dan buigt de vrouw een stukje haar hoofd.

"Mijn naam is Rosalina," zegt ze dan.

Lila knikt langzaam. "Ik ben Lila. Bent u een tovenares?"

De toverstok in Rosalina's handen is haar ook al opgevallen. Rosalina kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "Ik weet wat van magie. Maar ik ben niet echt een tovenares."

Lila knikt weer. "Dus u bent de moeder van deze Luma's?"

Rosalina glimlacht. "Ja, dat ben ik." Ze kijkt naar de Luma's om haar heen.

Op dat moment vliegt er een Luma op Lila af. "Mag ik nou de Star Bit?" zegt de gele Luma. Lila kijkt naar de Star Bit in haar handen en daarna schichtig naar de andere Luma's die haar hongerig aankijken.

"Uh, ja, wie hem het eerst heeft!" Snel gooit ze de paarse Star Bit over de rand van het observatorium. De Luma's vliegen het snel achterna.

Rosalina kijkt Lila onderzoekend aan. "Waarom hebben de Luma's je hierheen gebracht?"

"Ach, ze wilden de Star Bit.."

"Maar waarom wilde jij hier heen?"

Lila vindt dit een vreemde vraag maar antwoordt dan toch maar. "Ik wil weten wat er allemaal gaande is buiten de wereld waar ik in leef. Ik raak snel verveeld en hoop vaak op een avontuur."

Rosalina blijft haar onderzoekend aankijken. "Maar hoe weet je dan zeker dat dit echt is?"

"Als je tot een onmogelijke conclusie gekomen bent, wat er ook overblijft, hoe gek het ook lijkt, moet het wel de waarheid zijn," antwoordt Lila meteen. Rosalina lijkt even te schrikken.

Dan zegt Rosalina: "En wat zeggen we over toeval?"

"Het universum is maar zelden zo lui."

Toen staarden ze elkaar een poosje aan in stilte. "Zeg.. Waar was dat goed voor?" vraagt Lila uiteindelijk.

Rosalina kijkt vaag. "Wat is je naam?"

"Lila," antwoordt Lila meteen, ook al weet ze dat Rosalina dit niet bedoelt.

"Je achternaam," zegt Rosalina dan.

Lila kijkt even voor zich uit.

"Mijn naam is Lila Holmes."

Dan is het weer even stil. Een aantal Luma's zijn erbij komen zweven en kijken verbaasd naar elkaar en naar hun moeder. Rosalina staart nog een poosje voor zich uit.

"Hoe heet je vader?" zegt ze dan.

Lila kijkt op. "Mycroft," antwoordt ze.

Op dat moment kijkt Rosalina erg verbaasd. "Sorry?"

Lila snapt het bijna meteen. "Mycroft Holmes. Hij is de nakomeling van degene waar u het hoogstwaarschijnlijk over heeft.."

Rosalina glimlacht en sluit dan haar ogen. "Het universum is weldegelijk maar zelden lusteloos. Welkom terug, Persoon met Holmes-Bloed. Welkom terug."

Lila glimlacht flauwtjes en krabt dan op haar hoofd. "Zeg Rosalina.. Wat deed Spock hier eigenlijk?"

Rosalina sluit haar ogen langzaam. "Dat is een lang verhaal. Hij was een ruimtereiziger, weet je. Een Vulcan met mensenbloed. Wijs, dat was hij zeker–"

"Dat weet ik," onderbreekt Lila haar. "Maar hoe kent ú hem?"

Rosalina kijkt even verontwaardigd en zweeft naar de rand van het observatorium en kijkt over de hele cosmos. "Ik ben de Waakster van het Universum. Waarom denk je dat ik het weet?"

Lila knikt langzaam. "Oké.."


	5. 5: Schildpad? Draak?

Op dat moment klinkt er een luide knal. Het observatorium begint te trillen alsof er een aardbeving is. Rosalina kijkt geschokt op. De Luma's vliegen angstig rondjes. Dan zweeft er opeens een reusachtig schip voor het observatorium. Rosalina's ogen worden groot.

"Luma's!" roept Rosalina. "Kom allemaal hier!"

De Luma's komen al gillend naar Rosalina toe. Lila kijkt haar aan en Rosalina geeft haar een schuldige blik. "Het spijt me, Lila.." Rosalina en de Luma's verdwijnen in het niets.

Lila gromt wat in zichzelf. "Al die aliëns," mompelt ze.

Snel richt ze zich op het schip en heft zuchtend haar handen.

"Ik kom in vrede," zegt ze verveeld.

Dan hijst het schip een zwarte vlag met een rood symbool van één of ander monster erop.

Lila trekt haar wenkbrauwen op. "Nu ook al ruimtepiraten?" mompelt ze in zichzelf.

Plotseling loopt er een groot, monsterlijk wezen naar de rand van het schip. Lila zet verschrikt een stap achteruit.

"Monster, reptiel.." flitst er door haar hoofd. "..schildpad?"

Het reptiel-achtige monster kijkt over de rand van het schip, recht in de ogen van Lila. Zijn ogen zijn felrood en Lila slikt. Het monster grijnst.

"Vleeseter.. Vuurspuwer.." mompelt Lila terwijl ze naar zijn scherpe tanden kijkt en de kleine, zwarte stukjes aan het uieinde ervan ziet. Ze kijkt nog een keer naar de piratenvlag en ademt diep in.

"Gegroet Kapitein! Het is een eer u te ontmoeten!" zegt ze terwijl ze haar armen nog steeds omhoog heeft. "Het spijt me het te moeten zeggen, Kapitein, maar de Waakster van het Universum is net verdwenen, en ik weet niet waar ze gebleven is!"

Het monster trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog. "En hoe weet jij dat ik de kapitein van dit schip ben?" vraagt hij haar met een holle, grommende stem.

Lila glimlacht flauwtjes. "Deduceren, meneer de Kapitein," zegt ze, waarop het monster haar wazig aankijkt. Lila rolt even met haar ogen. "De mast, die is niet gemaakt voor iemand van uw grootte," legt ze uit. "Dus zijn uw, laat ik zeggen, onderdanen waarschijnlijk een stuk kleiner dan u, en doen zij al het werk hier op het schip. En vergeet natuurlijk niet het symbool van uw hoofd op de vlag. Sprekend, trouwens. Echt schítterend!"

Het monster gaat langzaam met zijn nagels langs zijn kin terwijl hij luistert naar wat Lila zegt. Dan lacht hij. "Je bent slim voor een kind," zegt hij. "En je schijnt ook nog eens wat te weten over de Waakster van het Universum. Hoe amusant!"

"Uh, sorry Kapitein, maar als ik het me goed herinner heb ik u zojuist verteld dat ik juist totaal niet weet waar zij is–".

Het monster draait zich om en maakt een gebaar met zijn hand. Lila schrikt. Dat was een overduidelijk gebaar. Zo snel mogelijk draait ze zich om en wil wegrennen, maar dan verschijnt er opeens een vreemd, geel heks-achtig wezen op een bezemsteel voor haar. Het wezen lacht en Lila is net te laat om te reageren; het wezen pakt haar op en sleurt haar mee naar het schip.


	6. 6: Het Hoofd van het Kwaad

"Oef!" Lila wordt neergegooid op het dek. Ze gaat langzaam rechtop zitten en wrijft over haar rug.

"Au.. Bedankt," moppert ze sarcastisch.

Het monster staat plotseling voor haar. Lila kijkt voorzichtig omhoog om het monster in zijn ogen te kijken. Van dichtbij is hij wel heel groot.. Lila is een klein beetje geïntimideerd, maar dit besluit ze te verbergen. Het monster grinnikt weer duivels en Lila krabbelt overeind.

"Kapitein, meneer, ik vind het niet echt beleefd dat u me zomaar op dit schip plaatst, zonder het te vragen!" probeert ze het er zo beleefd mogelijk uit te krijgen.

Het monster gromt en blaast wat stoom uit zijn neusgaten. "Ik heb het gevoel alsof jij meer weet, mens."

"Waarover?"

"Het universum natuurlijk!"

Lila trekt een zo dom mogelijk gezicht. "Wat is een unieverzhum?"

Het monster grijnst. "Hm hm hm.. Jij bent best amusant, mens. Wat is je naam?"

Lila besluit hier maar niet op in te gaan, omdat niemand haar ooit op zo'n duistere manier om haar naam heeft gevraagd. "Mijn naam is Lila," zegt ze zo koel mogelijk. "Aangenaam."

Plotseling grijpt het monster haar hand vast waardoor Lila verschrikt terug wil trekken, maar het monster houdt haar hand stevig vast en grinnikt. Hierdoor vergeet Lila haar emoties even uit te schakelen en kijkt hem vol angst aan.

"Ah, je bent dus toch niet zo koel als je je voordoet, hè?" gromt het monster lachend.

Lila slikt en lacht vaag. "I-ik-ik.." Verprutst, denkt Lila verslagen. Daar ging m'n masker. Joepie.

"Nou, nou," zegt het monster grijnzend. "Je bent wel bang. Oh, maar nu vergeet ik mij helemaal voor te stellen, beste Lila." Hij laat haar hand los en buigt zijn hoofd. "Mijn naam is Bowser. Ik ben het hoofd van al het 'kwaad' zoals de Prinses van het Mushroom Koninkrijk het altijd noemt."

Lila slikt. "Hoofd van het.. Kwaad?"

Ze hoort de trillende klank in haar stem en schudt haar hoofd. Nee Lila, zegt ze tegen zichzelf. Hou je koel. Hij heeft misschien door je masker heen kunnen zien, je moet je sterk houden. Blijf. Koel.

"Precies, hoofd van het kwaad," zegt Bowser lachend. "Maak je maar gereed voor een leuke reis op mijn schip, Lila. Je blijft hier, net zo lang tot je mij alles vertelt wat je weet…"

Lila schraapt haar keel. Ze moet zichzelf koel houden. "Ik weet echt niets over dit gedoe bij het observatorium, meneer de kapitein."

"OH NEE?!"

Bowser springt met vurige ogen op haar af en Lila valt geschrokken op de grond. Ze bedekt haar gezicht snel met haar handen.

"S-sorry meneer de kapitein, maar ik weet echt niet wat ik zou moeten vertellen.." piept ze.

Lila knarst op haar tanden. Dit schildpad-draak-achtige wezen is goed in dit soort dingen. Hij brengt haar telkens weer van de wijs! Ze kan zijn reacties niet deduceren! Wat nu?

"Ach, maar daar komen we nog wel aan toe…" zegt hij, plotseling weer met een ijskoude kalmte. Hij lacht duivels.

Lila zucht diep en haalt haar handen weg bij haar gezicht. Ze moet nadenken. Ze zit in de problemen. Op een schip in de ruimte waar de logica die zij gewend is niet overheerst. Waar onvoorspelbare wezens zijn, niet zoals de mensen op aarde die zij kent. En ze heeft geen kans te ontsnappen, want dit monster valt niet te manipuleren. Wat moet ze nu doen?!

Rustig blijven.

Wat deed haar voorvader? Hij bezocht het universum zo vaak. Waarom zou zij deze nieuwe wereld dan niet aankunnen?

Zie het als een nieuwe uitdaging, denkt ze bij zichzelf. Het leven op aarde begon me toch te vervelen. Het wordt tijd dat ik nu ook de mysteries van deze wereld ontrafel. Ik vind wel een manier om de wezens hier om te kopen. Ik vind een manier om dit monster te verslaan, en ondanks dat dit niet zal werken met mijn kracht alleen, zal het me lukken. Ik zal mijn brein gebruiken om me uit deze onzin te krijgen.

"Jij bent best goed," geeft ze dan toe. "Maar het is niet slim om een onwetend mens op je schip mee te nemen."

"Jij mag dan wel onwetend zijn, Lila," zegt Bowser. Hij doet zijn armen over elkaar. "Maar je bent slim. En ik kan een beetje wijsheid best gebruiken…"  
"Maar ik ga jou niets vertellen," zegt Lila dan, zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk.

Bowser staart haar een poosje duister aan met zijn vuurrode ogen. Lila probeert zo duister mogelijk terug te kijken. Zo staan ze een tijdje in een gênante stilte een staarwedstrijd te houden, tot Bowser een stap naar voren zet en Lila wel erg omhoog moet kijken om de staarwedstrijd te winnen. Het schildpad-monster buigt zijn hoofd.

"Weet je, ik martel niet graag mensen," fluistert hij. "Het past niet zo goed in mijn budget. Maar ik heb er geen moeite mee jouw miezerige lichaam langzaam in stukjes te breken."

Lila slikt. "Alrighty," fluistert ze terug. "Maar mag ik u een ding vragen? Waarom fluisteren we?"

Bowser grinnikt gestoord. "Ik hoop dat je het in je achterhoofd houdt, Lila," zegt hij. "Jij weet als geen ander dat ik niet bluf."


	7. 7: Pizzabakker

"Maar eh, waarom wilt u het universum overnemen?"

"Waarom wil JIJ het universum overnemen?"

Lila staart hem wazig aan. "Hoe bedoelt u?"

Bowser grijnst breed. "Iedereen wil het universum overnemen," zegt hij dan. "Daar kun je niet onderuit. Er zijn er alleen maar weinig die het ook werkelijk doen.."

Lila begint na te denken. Dit monster is… Dit monster is een ware psychopaat!

"Ik ben één van hen. Eén van de kleine groep die werkelijk proberen hun macht te vergroten. Sommigen zijn alleen op een kasteel uit, anderen op een heel koninkrijk. Sommigen proberen een land over te nemen, anderen de wereld. Maar ik…"

Hij opent zijn klauwen en buigt zich over Lila heen.

"IK ga het universum overnemen."

"Maar het is kerstmis!" roept Lila dramatisch uit.

Het monster begint weer als een gestoorde te lachen en Lila rolt met haar ogen.

Op dat moment komt er weer zo'n gele heks aanvliegen op zijn of haar bezemsteel.

"Meester!"

Bowser zucht. "Wat is het nu, Kamek?"

Lila kijkt op. Aha, Kamek is de naam van dat wezen. Hij geeft zijn slaafjes dus wel namen…

Kamek ademt diep in.

"Mario heeft een reeks van uw creaties vernietigd, meester. Als we niet snel iets doen komt hij bij uw Star Reactor om de laatste Grand Star te halen!"

Lila begint deze informatie meteen te verwerken. Dus er is iemand die tegen het monster optreedt. Iemand genaamd Mario, nog wel. Klinkt niet echt als een naam voor een held, maar aangezien Bowser wapens en slaafjes zoals deze Kamek heeft, zal deze Mario toch nog best wat in zich hebben. En hij moet de Grand Stars hebben, blijkbaar. Wat dat ook mogen zijn.

"Oh, vervloek Mario," gromt Bowser. "Ik heb me goed voorbereid. Dit keer zal ík overwinnen. Het universum is van MIJ!"

"J-ja, meester!" zegt Kamek, en hij vliegt meteen weer weg op zijn bezem.

Bowser draait zich om en ziet Lila dom grinniken.

"Wat is er zo grappig?" zegt hij nijdig.

Lila grijnst. "Sorry, maar bij de naam 'Mario' moet ik denken aan een Italiaanse pizzabakker. Een beetje spaghetti bolognese?"

Het monster begint vonken uit te ademen. "Wil jij mij belachelijk maken?!"

Lila schudt snel haar hoofd. "Nee! Nee, nee, nee. Ik zeg alleen maar dat–"

Ze ziet dat Bowsers nijdige blik verandert. Het verandert weer in een brede grijns.

"Weet je wat, Lila? Ik heb een geweldig idee. Hou je van spookhuizen?"

Lila slikt. "Spookhuizen?"

"Ja… Spookhuizen. Grote, donkere kamers met geesten en andere griezelige dingen. Hou je daar van?"

Lila begint al te begrijpen wat er komen gaat.

"Ik denk dat ik het op uw prachtige schip toch wat leuker vind. En eh.."

"Nee, nee!" gromt Bowser. "Ik heb het op het moment een beetje druk op het moment, dus ik plaats je bij onze Boo's voor een tijdje. Zodra ik zaken afgerond heb, kom ik je weer ophalen." Hij grinnikt. "Naar de Ghostly Galaxy!"

Lila laat haar hoofd zakken. "Nee…" zegt ze vermoeid. "Waarom niet naar de Christmas Galaxy.. Het is Kerstmis…." Maar Bowsers schip begint al naar het spookhuis te reizen.


	8. 8: De Ghostly Galaxy

"Dus dit is de… Ghostly Galaxy," mompelt Lila. Ze staat aan de rand van het dek en bijt op haar lip als ze het grote, duistere huis ziet staan op een zwevend stuk grond midden in het universum. De sfeer die er hangt is niet bepaald gezellig, en Lila kan zweren dat ze zachte, onverstaanbare stemmen hoort. Op aarde hoefde ze zich nooit zorgen te maken over spookhuizen, Lila begreep alle technische middelen die ingezet werden om alles zo eng mogelijk te maken. Lila was nooit onder de indruk, maar dit huis… Dit was duidelijk een écht spookhuis.

"Zo, we zijn er!" roept Bowser.

Lila schrikt zich dood en draait zich om. "Ik zou het fijn vinden als u me even waarschuwt wanneer u plotseling achter me begint te schreeuwen, meneer de kapitein," zegt ze met amper hoorbare trilling in haar stem. Zelfs nu ze op het punt staat om opgesloten te worden in een spookhuis, moet ze zich kalm houden. Wie weet, misschien zijn de spoken wel makkelijker te manipuleren dan Bowser! Lila zucht diep. Ze moet proberen te ontsnappen uit dat huis voordat Bowser haar weer komt ophalen. Maar hoe? Deze galaxy is in de middle of nowhere…

Ik vind wel iets, denkt Lila dan. Ik vind altijd iets. En ondanks dat deze plek zich niets aantrekt van de logica op onze planeet, ik zal de regels van dit universum te weten komen en mijn lot naar mijn hand buigen. Ik red mezelf hieruit!

"Ik was je alleen maar aan het voorbereiden," begint Bowser gladjes, "op de afschrikwekkende dingen die je dáár zult vinden.." Hij wijst naar het vervloekte huis.

Lila's rechteroog geeft een spastisch trekje. "Afschrikwekkende dingen," herhaalt ze met een goedkeurend knikje. "Interessant, interessant."

Als die pizzabakker bezig is met het verpesten van dit monster zijn plannen, kan ze hem beter helpen door het schildpad-monster zo lang mogelijk bezig te houden voordat hij zijn plannen in actie zet. Wees vertraging.

"Erg interessant…" Lila gaat met haar vingers langs haar kin alsof ze erg haar best doet het spookhuis te beoordelen. "ENORM interessant…"

Bowser staart haar aan alsof ze gek is. Lila knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en fronst haar wenkbrauwen.

"Het is héél interessant," gaat ze verder, "maar wat ik me afvraag.. Hebben ze hier wel gehaktballen?"

"…Gehaktballen?"

"Ja…" Ze trekt een verdrietig gezicht en staart in de verte alsof ze terugdenkt aan haar verleden. "Mijn oma deed altijd gehaktballen… In de SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE."

"Hou daar nou eens een keer mee op!" roept het monster nijdig uit. "Ik weet wat je van plan bent. Je probeert me gewoon weer belachelijk te maken omdat je denkt dat een Italiaanse kok mij opnieuw gaat verslaan!"

"Opnieuw?" zegt Lila. Ze moet haar best doen een grijns te onderdrukken. "Dus de pizzabakker heeft je al vaker in elkaar geslagen!"

"Ik kan je hier en nu van mijn schip afgooien, weet je dat?!"

"Dat zou u niet doen."

"Oh nee?!"

"Nee."

Dat zou hij zeker niet doen, denkt Lila zelfverzekerd. Want anders zou dat betekenen dat hij helemaal voor niets naar de Ghostly Galaxy was gekomen, en dat al zijn dreigementen over het opsluiten in een spookhuis voor niets waren geweest. Nee, dit monster is misschien onvoorspelbaar, hij is te ijdel om haar nu nog te vermoorden.

Bowsers ogen beginnen vuur te spuwen, en Lila's ogen beginnen te glimmen als ze de overwinning voelt. Even is het stil.

"Correct," gromt hij dan. "Maar mij kun je niet langer manipuleren, Lila."  
"En u mij ook niet, Bowser."

Lila merkt dat dit de eerste keer is dat ze het monster bij zijn naam noemt. Bowser grijnst langzaam.

"Goed.. Dan bij deze…"

Hij steekt zijn hand– nee, zijn klauw –uit, en kijkt Lila afwachtend aan.

Lila kijkt even naar zijn niet-gezellig uitziende klauw, maar denkt dan aan hoe ruw het monster haar hand eerder had vastgegrepen. Ze beseft zich dat ze dat niet opnieuw wil meemaken, en met een lichte trilling in haar hand pakt ze de klauw vast.

"Tot later," zegt Bowser grijnzend. "Ik hoop dat je het naar je zin zult hebben bij de geesten, en ehh.. Misschien krijg je zelfs nog wel wat ander gezelschap."


	9. 9: King Boo, de koning der geesten

"Tot later," zegt Bowser grijnzend. "Ik hoop dat je het naar je zin zult hebben bij de geesten, en ehh.. Misschien krijg je zelfs nog wel wat ander gezelschap."

Hij grijnst breed en Lila slikt.

"Zie je later, alligator," zegt ze met een onschuldige glimlach. Ze kijkt nog een keer naar Bowsers scherpe, alligator-achtige tanden en dan laat hij haar hand los. Hij loopt naar de rand van het schip en kijkt naar het vervloekte huis.  
"King Boo!" roept hij met een harde stem. "Ik heb hier iemand die graag bij jullie op bezoek wil komen!"

King Boo, denkt Lila. De koning van de Boo's die hier leven. Tenminste… Áls ze leven.

"Hehhehee!" echoot het plotseling om Lila en Bowser heen.

Lila schrikt van de onmenselijke lach en kijkt om zich heen, maar er is niemand te zien. Voorzichtig kijkt ze naar Bowser, wie met een brede grijns haar reactie afwacht. Lila kijkt hem boos aan, en zijn grijns wordt breder.

"Bezoek?!"

Lila gilt en draait zich als een gek om en ziet het wezen dat zojuist in haar oor geschreeuwd heeft. Hierdoor springt ze van schrik een meter of twee naar achter, keihard tegen haar nieuwe aartsvijand aan.

Lila heeft zojuist besloten dat Bowser haar nieuwe aartsvijand is, ondanks dat het monster waarschijnlijk de pizzabakker als aartsvijand beschouwt. Maar ze is van plan het Bowser nog moeilijker te maken dan de pizzabakker hemzelf, en misschien dat Bowser haar uiteindelijk óók als aartsvijand beschouwt. Lila schudde grinnikend met haar hoofd toen ze besloot dat dit haar nieuwe doel is. Zorgen dat het monster haar als aartsvijand beschouwt.

"Dit mens hier," begint Bowser, en hij duwt Lila naar King Boo toe, "is mijn gevangene, maar ik heb nu even geen tijd om op haar te passen. Ik heb belangrijkere dingen aan mijn hoofd."

Lila staart naar King Boo. Het is een reusachtig, zwevend spook, net zo groot als Bowser zelf, en hij heeft kleine, zwarte ogen en een gouden kroon op zijn hoofd. Maar dat is niet wat Lila het meest beangstigde, het vreemdste waren nog zijn scherpe tanden en zijn veel te lange tong die uit zijn mond hing en bijna de grond raakte. Lila vraagt zich af hoe hij in godsnaam kon spreken zonder dat het idioot klonk, maar ze beseft zich dat het een geest is. Geesten spreken met hun ziel, niet met hun mond.

"Hahaha, natuurlijk King Koopa! Geen probleem!" zegt het spook lachend. "Ik heb speciaal een gevangenis gemaakt voor MIJN aartsvijand, maar dit meisje past er makkelijk bij. Ha! Ik kan niet wachten tot ik hem gevangen heb!"

King Boo's aartsvijand? Dus de pizzabakker is Bowsers aartsvijand.. Wie zou King Boo's aartsvijand zijn? Een spokenvanger?

"Ik hoop dat je hem snel te pakken hebt," gromt Bowser. "Mario moet afgeleid worden. Ik heb nog het een en het ander te doen voor ik bereid ben hem de ruimte in te stampen."

"Dan komt helemaal goed!" grinnikt King Boo. "Maak je maar niet druk!"

Lila staart naar het vreemd beangstigende uiterlijk van King Boo, en vervolgens naar het vervloekte huis. Ze slikt.

"Meneer koning Boo," begint Lila zo beleefd mogelijk, "het is me een eer u te ontmoeten, uwe geestelijkheid."

King Boo verandert zijn geschifte gezichtsuitdrukking niet, maar toch ziet Lila dat hij verbaasd kijkt. Dit had hij niet verwacht. Hij had pure angst verwacht, maar die kreeg hij niet.

Lila glimlacht. Dit wezen is makkelijker te manipuleren dan het schildpad-monster.

Helaas ziet Bowser door haar masker heen, en hij zet een stap naar voren.  
"Lila," begint hij, en hij legt een klauw op haar schouder die ook haar hele bovenarm bedekt, "is niet zomaar een mens. Ze is veel slimmer dan ieder ander wezen dat je ooit eerder gezien hebt, en ze doet zich vaak voor als idioot of onbevreesd. Laat je niet manipuleren, King Boo, ik waarschuw je. Ze heeft alleen maar een masker op."

King Boo kijkt Bowser een beetje verward aan, maar grijnst dan. "Dat gaat wel lukken, sir!" Hij kijkt naar Lila, wie nog steeds haar beleefde glimlach op haar gezicht heeft.

"Mij kan je niet manipuleren!" zegt hij. "Ha! Ik ben een geest! Een spook! Ik ben de terreur! En jij zult nooit ontsnappen uit de gevangenis!"

"Maar natuurlijk niet, uwe majesteit," antwoordt Lila koel. "Ik twijfel niet aan u. En ik twijfel niet aan de veiligheid van uw gevangenis; ik weet zeker dat ik er niet uit zal kunnen ontsnappen."

"Precies!" roept King Boo uit. "Jij snapt het! Ha!"

Lila geeft Bowser een domme blik en Bowser gromt kwaad. Hij kromt zijn nagels om Lila's arm.

"Je lijkt het niet te begrijpen, King Boo. Lila gáát proberen te ontsnappen, ongeacht wat ze beweert. Laat haar níet vrij. Geen moment. Duidelijk?"

Lila probeert niet te letten op de klauw van het schildpadmonster die haar steeds steviger vasthoudt. Gewoon koel blijven Lila, zegt ze tegen zichzelf.

"Natuurlijk begrijp ik je wel," zegt King Boo dan. "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Dat meisje zet geen stap buiten de gevangenis voordat je terug bent, King Koopa!"

"Hm. Goed dan."

Bowser laat Lila's schouder los, en er valt letterlijk en figuurlijk een last van haar schouders.

"Ik heb nog een appeltje te schillen met Mario," zegt hij.

Lila geeft hem een kleine grijns als ze de naam van de pizzabakker weer hoort. Bowser doet alsof hij het niet ziet, maar hij sluit zijn ogen om zich kalm te houden.

"Dan ben ik zo snel mogelijk terug," gromt hij.


	10. 10: Spookhuis

Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen grijpt King Boo Lila vast bij haar armen, wat hem vreemd genoeg lukt met zijn kleine armpjes, en hij vliegt over de rand van het schip naar het duistere huis in het midden van de Ghostly Galaxy.

Rustig blijven, zegt Lila tegen zichzelf terwijl de vreselijke tong van het spook veel te dicht bij haar gezicht bungelt. Dit spook is veel makkelijker te manipuleren dan Bowser. En hij heeft ook een aartsvijand. Misschien is dat ook wel een pizzabakker.

Even grinnikt Lila.

"Zeg eh, meneer koning Boo," begint ze, "uw aartsvijand, is hij werkelijk zo vervelend?"

"Vervelend?! Ha! Ik haat hem met heel mijn hart!" roept hij uit. "Ik zal mijn wraak krijgen, reken daar maar op!"

"Oh, maar ik twijfel daar ook niet aan, koning. Ik weet zeker dat u die.. Zeg, wat is zijn naam eigenlijk?"

King Boo gromt even. "Hij heet.. Luigi. Argh! Wat een verschrikking zijn naam uit te moeten spreken!"

Lila barst bijna in lachen uit. Luigi? Weer een pizzabakker? Mario en Luigi, de redders van het universum! Ze begint steeds nieuwsgieriger te worden naar hoe deze 'helden' eruit zien, en welke kracht ze in godsnaam moeten bezitten om een vuurspuwend schildpad-monster en een reusachtig spook hen als aartsvijand te laten beschouwen.

Maar Lila houdt zich in. Ze fronst haar wenkbrauwen en trekt een serieus gezicht.

"Dat klinkt inderdaad als een hardnekkige vijand," zegt ze alsof ze helemaal begrijpt wat het spook bedoelt. "Ik bewonder u en uw macht werkelijk, meneer de koning."

Ze voelt het ego van King Boo gloeien en ze glimlacht triomfantelijk.

"Ha! Wacht maar tot ik dat groentje te pakken heb, dan zal ik je laten zien hoe je met een aartsvijand omgaat!" lacht hij. "Ik ben een expert op het gebied van pure angst, neem dat maar van me aan!"

"Maar natuurlijk, koning. Ik kijk er naar uit uw aartsvijand met eigen ogen te zien."

"Dat zul je ook, maak je maar geen zorgen!"

Lila grijnst. Zo, dat ging nog beter dan ze had gehoopt. Dit spook is werkelijk minder slim dan die Bowser. Ontsnappen gaat simpel worden… Als ze maar de goede snaren weet te bespelen.

-

"Zo, we zijn er!"

King Boo opent het deurtje van de cel en gooit Lila naar binnen.

"Ik zal mijn aartsvijand snel halen, Lila. Zie je later!"

Hij verdwijnt in het niets.

En dan is het stil. Lila zit vast in een spookhuis, en het is nog een eng spookhuis ook. De sfeer die er hangt… En de stemmen die ze lijkt te horen… Wat is dit voor plek?

Zuchtend loopt ze naar de tralies. Ze kan over de hele galaxy kijken vanuit haar cel, de gevangenis is verbonden aan de buitenwereld. Alleen de tralies zitten haar in de weg.

Ze loopt naar de tralies aan de andere kant van haar cel, als ze daar doorheen kijkt ziet ze de rest van het spookhuis. In ieder geval van de kamer waar ze in zit. Het is donker, en er hangt een klein schilderij aan de muur van een spook. Lila voelt zich bang, maar ze probeert haar angst tegen te houden.

"Het komt goed, Lila," zegt ze hardop tegen zichzelf. Haar stem galmt door de kamer. "Het komt allemaal goed. Voor je het weet ben je weer thuis! En dan kun je.." Ze knippert een keer met haar ogen. Een vreemd soort verdriet vult haar lichaam, en voor ze het weet zijn haar ogen vochtig. Nee, nog niet. Stop met janken, Lila. Stop!

"En dan kun je gewoon kerstmis vieren!" roept ze uit, en haar stem slaat over. Ze was net nog zo zelfverzekerd… Maar nu ze echt opgesloten zit, lijkt al haar positiviteit weg te vagen.

Nee, wacht. Dat schildpad-monster moet haar nog beschouwen als zijn aartsvijand. Ze heeft haar doel nog niet bereikt in dit universum. Oh, ze zou zijn plannen zo vreselijk ruïneren dat hij geen keus heeft! En misschien, als dit alles voorbij is, heeft ze zelf een grote rol gespeeld in het redden van het universum, net als de pizzabakkers!

"Ik zal meer te vieren hebben dan alleen kerstmis," grinnikt ze. Ze kijkt naar buiten over de kosmos en pakt de tralies vast.

"Denk je ook niet, Bowser?"


	11. 11: Het onderschatten van een Boo

Het duurt niet eens zo lang voordat Lila een stem hoort. Het duurt niet eens zo lang voordat Lila een stem hoort. Het is een heldhaftige stem, en hij komt steeds dichterbij. Ja, Lila kan meteen horen dat dit de stem is van een ware held.

"Aiaiaiaiaiaaaaaai!" gilt iemand met een hoog stemmetje.

Vervolgens klinkt het onmenselijke gelach van King Boo.

"Hahahaa! Ja! Schreeuw, groentje! Schreeuw!"

Lila loopt snel naar de tralies, en ze ziet meneer koning spook door de kosmos vliegen. Hij komt steeds dichterbij, en Lila ziet meteen een mannetje met groene kleding spartelen in de kleine armpjes van het lachende spook.

Dus dat is Luigi.. Interessant.

King Boo zweeft naar de tralies van Lila's cel en opent de celdeur.

"Kijk eens aan, Lila! Dit is mijn aartsvijand, maak maar kennis!"

Hij gooit de trillende Luigi de cel in. Lila kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Hij is echt veel kleiner dan ze verwacht had, en heldhaftig ziet hij er zeker niet uit. En de kleding die hij draagt is niet de kleding van een pizzabakker, maar van een loodgieter! En.. Hij staat te trillen op zijn benen.

"Ik hoop dat je het naar je zin zult hebben hier!" King Boo lacht uitbundig en Luigi grijpt naar zijn hoofd van angst. Lila kijkt naar zijn groene pet waar een L op staat. Ze voelt medelijden met deze 'held', deze 'aartsvijand' van een gruwelijk monster. Hoe kan dit kleine mannetje door de Koning der Geesten als vijand beschouwd worden?

"Ik zie je later, Luigi! Ja, ik zal terugkomen zodra je gestorven bent van angst en je vlees wegrot in deze cel! Hahahahaaa!"

"Tot ziens, meneer koning Boo," zegt Lila droog. "Maakt u zich geen zorgen, ik zorg dat dit mormel Luigi niet ontsnapt. U kunt de cel gewoon open laten!"

King Boo stopt. Hij draait zich om en kijkt met een wantrouwende blik naar Lila.

"De celdeur.. Open laten, zeg je?"

"Natuurlijk!" antwoordt Lila vrolijk. "Het is me een genoegen uw koninklijke celwachter te zijn! Ik zou uw aartsvijand nooit–"

Voordat ze verder kan praten, vliegt het spook dwars door de tralies met een rode gloed in zijn ogen. Hij is nu gevaarlijk dichtbij Lila, en ze slikt als ze zijn scherpe tanden en veel te lange tong weer van dichtbij ziet.

"De Koopa King had gelijk," zegt het spook zacht. "Jij bént goed in manipuleren. Maar zo ver zul jij me niet krijgen, Lila. Oh nee. Nooit."

"Maar koning! Snapt u dan niet dat een bewaker nodig is? Uw aartsvijand is hardnekkig! Hij zal een uitweg vinden!"

"En jij twijfelt aan mijn Boo's?! Hoe durf je?! Mijn Boo's zijn betere bewakers dan jullie mensen ooit zullen zijn!"

"Uw Boo's? Maar waar zijn ze dan?"

King Boo klapt in zijn handen, wat hem vreemd genoeg weer lukt met zijn korte armpjes terwijl hij geen handen heeft, en er verschijnen twee spoken in de kamer naast de koning. De twee spoken zijn veel kleiner dan King Boo zelf en dragen geen kroon, maar voor de rest lijken ze sprekend op hem. De Boo's lachen op dezelfde onmenselijke manier.

Lila kijkt naar de wezens en glimlacht. Dit is precies waar ze op gehoopt had. King Boo is dan misschien net iets te intelligent om zomaar te kunnen manipuleren, het feit dat hij de koning is zegt al genoeg over het IQ van zijn onderdanen. Op aarde is het misschien niet zo dat de slimste en de sterkste altijd de koning is, in dit universum is dat zeker zo. Lila hoeft alleen maar terug te denken aan Bowser en zijn onderdanen. Dat schildpad-monster, die King Koopa, was overduidelijk de sterkste én de slimste.

Ja, zij en Luigi gaan hieruit ontsnappen. En snel.


	12. 12: Luigi

"Zo! Nu zullen jullie nooit kunnen ontsnappen!" roept King Boo uit. "Ik zie jullie later, mijn gevangenen! King Koopa zal blij zijn als hij terugkomt en ziet dat ik jou in mijn bezit heb, groentje! Hahahahaaa!"

Het grote spook verdwijnt.

-

Even is het stil. Lila kijkt naar Luigi wie angstig naar de Boo's buiten de cel kijkt, en ze krabt op haar hoofd.

"Jij bent.. Luigi, correct?"

"J-ja," antwoordt hij zacht, "e-en wie ben jij? Heeft K-King Boo jou ook opgesloten?"

Lila zucht. "Ach, het is een lang verhaal. Eigenlijk ben ik hier opgesloten door een schildpad. Waarschijnlijk ken jij hem onder de naam Bowser."

"Bowser?! J-ja, de Koopa King.. Maar eh, hoe kom je hier? Ben je ontvoerd?"

"Soort van," mompelt Lila. "Ik kom van aarde, en ik was bij het observatorium van Rosalina. Heh, het lijkt erop dat Bowser op zoek is naar Grand Stars, wat dat ook mogen zijn."

"Grand Stars," zegt Luigi, "zijn grote bronnen energie. Ze komen officieel van het observatorium.. Maar Bowser gebruikt ze voor het maken van wapens en monsters, en zo wil hij zijn eigen planeet maken en het universum overnemen."

"Hij had het inderdaad over heerser worden van het universum," mompelt Lila. Ze kijkt naar Luigi's kleding, zijn gezicht, zijn gedrag en de gestoorde snor. "Jij bent Mario's broer."

Luigi kijkt hoopvol. "Hé, dat klopt! Heb je Mario gezien?"

"Sorry, nee. Ik heb Bowser over hem horen praten. Jouw broer is zijn aartsvijand, nietwaar?"

"Klopt.." zegt Luigi. "Ik weet zeker dat Mario ons snel komt redden. Heeft Bowser je vertelt wat zijn plannen zijn?"

Lila realiseert zich gefrustreerd dat ze erg weinig weet van Bowsers plannen ondanks dat ze een tijdje bij hem op het schip gezeten heeft.

"Ik weet alleen dat er een Grand Star in Bowsers Star Reactor zit, wat dat ook zijn mag."

"Hm, daar kan ik je niet bij helpen," zegt Luigi. "Maar je moet die informatie zo snel mogelijk aan Rosalina en Mario doorgeven! Als ze weten dat de laatste Grand Star in een Star Reactor is, weten ze waar ze moeten zoeken! Oh, over Grand Stars gesproken: als je ergens een Power Star ziet, kun je het dan bij het observatorium brengen?"

Lila lacht. "Heh, dat zou ik best willen, Luigi, maar ik zou echt niet weten hoe die dingen eruit zien, ik weet niet waar het observatorium is en ik zit vast in een spookhuis!"

"Nou, dan hebben wij in ieder geval twee dingen gemeen," grinnikt Luigi. "Ik weet ook niet waar het observatorium is en ik zit ook vast in een spookhuis. Maar ik weet wel hoe een Power Star eruitziet. En binnen een paar seconden weet jij dat ook!"

Uit zijn binnenzak pakt hij een gouden, lichtgevende ster en meteen vult de duistere ruimte zich met een gouden licht. In ontzag zet Lila een paar stappen achteruit. De ster zweeft boven Luigi's handen en draait langzaam rondjes. Magie, is het eerste woord dat bij Lila opkomt. Pure magie.

"Wat prachtig," is het enige dat ze weet te zeggen. "Heh.. En nog geen twee uur geleden dacht ik dat ik het mooiste van het universum al gezien had toen ik een fonkelend sterretje op aarde zag landen en uiteen zag spatten. En nu zie ik dit." En terwijl ze dat zegt, denkt ze na over welke pracht, welke verschrikking haar nog te wachten staat…

Luigi glimlacht en stopt de Power Star terug in zijn binnenzak. Het licht verdwijnt weer uit de kamer.

"Je bent hier nog niet zo lang, blijkbaar," zegt Luigi. "Het spijt me dat je hierbij betrokken bent geraakt."

"Nee, het is mijn eigen schuld," zegt Lila hoofdschuddend. "Ik was nieuwsgierig. Misschien wel te nieuwsgierig. Ik wilde alles zien, ik wilde het weten. Heh, als ik had geweten dat ik gevangen genomen zou worden door een psychopathisch monster.." Lila kijkt even voor zich uit. Haar ogen worden groot. "..dan had ik het besluit om naar dit universum te komen al helemaal genomen." Ze begint te lachen. "Niet te geloven! Ik ben gestoord! Bowser heeft echt een slechte invloed op me gehad. En dat is nog een reden waarom ik wil dat hij me als zijn aartsvijand beschouwt. Ik ga hem stoppen, Luigi. Dat monster mag het universum niet overnemen!"


	13. 13: Pure magie

Lila loopt naar de tralies en kijkt naar de patrouillerende Boo's die voor de cel de wacht houden.

"Hé! Boo's!"

De spoken stoppen en kijken met hun eeuwige grijns de cel in. Lila grijnst terug en maakt een buiging.

"Ik bewonder jullie vaardigheden als geest," zegt ze met een overdreven stem. "Jullie kunnen zweven boven de grond, onzichtbaar worden.. Er zijn zo veel mogelijkheden, en mijn interesse wordt groter naarmate ik langer naar jullie kijk."

Luigi staart verbaasd naar Lila, en de de ogen van de Boo's beginnen te glinsteren.

"Wat ik me afvraag," gaat Lila verder, "is over welke vaardigheden jullie Boo's nog meer beschikken. Wat is het dat jullie kunnen en wij niet?"

Eén van de Boo's begint te lachen. "Ik zal het laten zien!"

Hij zweeft dwars door de tralies van de cel. Luigi duikt angstig ineen, maar Lila slaat haar handen in ontzag voor haar mond.

"Niet te geloven!" zegt ze. "Jullie kunnen door vaste voorwerpen heen zweven?"

"Dat klopt!" roept de andere Boo. "Het is echt geweldig om een geest te zijn!"

"Oh, dat geloof ik zeker.." Lila veegt een vers geproduceerde traan uit haar oog. "Oh, ik zou alles geven om te kunnen voelen hoe het is om een spook te zijn zoals jullie. Ik zou zo graag willen weten welke Boo's er nog meer zijn in dit spookhuis…"

De Boo's kijken elkaar even aan. "Hey, wij weten een manier waarop je zelf kunt ervaren hoe het is om een Boo te zijn!"

Nu kijkt Luigi op. Lila grijnst breed.

"Echt waar? Ik zou niets liever willen! Denken jullie dat ik dan ook door vaste voorwerpen heen kan gaan?"

"Geen probleem! Je hoeft alleen maar dit te absorberen!"

De Boo's halen iets tevoorschijn. Lila trekt een wenkbrauw op als ze het voorwerp ziet. Het lijkt op een witte paddestoel met het gezicht van een Boo en ook dit voorwerp zweeft boven de grond, net als de Power Star.

"Magie," mompelt Lila in zichzelf. "Natuurlijk…"

"Dit is een Boo Mushroom," zeggen de Boo's triomfantelijk. "Je hoeft het alleen aan te raken en je wordt een Boo! Is dat niet gaaf?"

"Het is super!" antwoordt Lila, en ze kijkt even naar Luigi.

De Boo's geven de Boo Mushroom door de tralies, en nu zweeft het voorwerp voor de ogen van Lila en Luigi boven de grond. De Boo's lachen enthousiast en gaan verder met patrouilleren.

"Als ik dit.. Absorbeer," fluistert Lila. "Kan ik dan nog terug veranderen in een mens?"

"Je hoeft alleen maar in een fel licht te komen," fluistert Luigi.

Lila slikt. Magie. Misschien wel het meest onvoorspelbare element in het universum, het zit je mee of het zit je tegen. Soms staat magie aan jouw kant en soms niet. Het is lastig om te weten aan welke kant de magie staat. Het ziet er vaak uit alsof het aan jouw kant staat, maar dan kom je er later achter dat dat toch niet het geval was. Kan ze deze magie accepteren?

Hulpzoekend kijkt ze naar Luigi. "En jij dan?" vraagt ze. "We hebben maar één Mushroom."

"Maak je geen zorgen over mij," zegt Luigi glimlachend. "Ik ben spookhuizen gewend, al jagen ze me nog steeds de stuipen op het lijf. Ik weet dat Mario voor me zal komen. Ik heb immers een Power Star, en dankzij het observatorium zal de bron energie gezien worden. Jij moet Rosalina vertellen over Bowsers Star Reactor, en snel. We hebben geen tijd te verliezen!" Hij krabt even op zijn hoofd en lacht voorzichtig. "Maar eh, als je Rosalina of Mario toch tegenkomt.. Zou je ze dan wel willen vertellen dat ik vastzit in de Ghostly Galaxy?"

Lila grinnikt. "Natuurlijk." Ze steekt haar hand uit naar de Boo Mushroom.  
"Oh, nog één ding," zegt Luigi. "Hoe heet je eigenlijk?"

Ze kijkt hem even aan en glimlacht. "Mijn naam is Lila Holmes."

Ze raakt de Boo Mushroom aan, en meteen voelt ze de kracht van het voorwerp haar lichaam binnendringen. Haar cellen veranderen, de structuur van haar lichaam wordt anders. Het volgende moment zweeft Lila boven de grond met vreselijk kleine armpjes en een veel te lange tong. Ze zou even met open mond naar zichzelf willen kijken, even willen verwerken wat er zojuist gebeurd is, maar ze heeft geen tijd. Er is geen tijd te verliezen.

"Ik zie je later, Luigi," zegt ze.

De held knikt. "Veel geluk."

Lila zweeft naar het raam, maakt zichzelf doorzichtig en gaat dwars door de tralies heen. Meteen is ze buiten. De kosmos is overal om haar heen. Nog steeds een beetje verward om het feit dat ze een geest is, zweeft ze weg van de Ghostly Galaxy. Ze moet op zoek naar het observatorium.

Luigi loopt naar de tralies en kijkt haar na. Hij sluit zijn ogen even.

"Lila Holmes, hè?"


	14. 14: Toad Brigade

"Vrolijk kerstfeest, Lila."

Lila zweeft door de leegte tussen de sterrenstelsels. Ze kijkt vermoeid naar beneden, naar boven, naar links, naar rechts, maar het enige dat ze ziet zijn levenloze kometen, kale brokstukken en sterren in de verte. Nergens is een licht fel genoeg om haar weer in een mens te veranderen.

"Als mij gisteravond verteld werd dat ik binnenkort als een spook door de kosmos zou vliegen, zou ik het niet geloofd hebben," mompelt ze in zichzelf. "En kijk nu!"

Ze probeert haar veel te lange tong in haar mond te houden, maar telkens bungelt hij toch weer langs haar scherpe tanden naar buiten. Het begint haar te irriteren.

Wat nou als ze het observatorium nooit vindt? Het universum is zo verschrikkelijk groot, en het observatorium verplaatst zich met een grote snelheid. En zij zweeft hier met haar twee kilometer per uur… Het ziet er hopeloos uit.

En wat als ze in plaats van Rosalina.. Bowser weer tegenkomt?

 _"_ _Weet je, ik martel niet graag mensen. Maar ik heb er geen moeite mee jouw miezerige lichaam langzaam in stukjes te breken."_

Lila slikt. Als ze Bowser tegenkomt kan ze haar leven gedag zeggen.

Doei leven. Tot sinaasappel.

"Blijf positief!" beveelt ze zichzelf. "Het is niet hopeloos. Er is altijd iets! Ik vind.. Altijd iets."

"Een Boo!"

Lila schrikt zich kapot als ze de vreemde stem hoort. Gillend draait ze zich om.  
Waarom zag ze dit kleine ruimteschip niet aankomen?!

"Een gillende Boo!" roept het kleine wezentje dat bovenop het paddestoelvormige schip staat.

Lila kijkt vol verbazing naar het wezentje. Het wezen zelf heeft een paddestoelhoofd. Sterker nog, het hoofd van het wezen heeft precies dezelfde vorm als de Mushroom die haar in een geest veranderd heeft. Hij lijkt een groot hoofddeksel te dragen met rode stippen.

Lila ziet meteen dat het ruimteschip een zwaartekrachtbron zelf is. Ze voelt de aantrekkingskracht van het schip, en op de onderkant van het schip ligt een paddestoelwezen met gele stippen te slapen. In het schip, door de raampjes, ziet Lila zo'n zelfde wezen met blauwe stippen en een bril, en een wezen met groene stippen. Ze zien er ongevaarlijk uit, schattig zelfs, en Lila kan meteen zien dat ze niets kwaads in de zin hebben.

Behalve dan misschien tegenover Boo's.

"Uh, hoi," zegt Lila langzaam. "Mijn naam is Lila en ik–"

Het wezen bovenop het paddestoelvormige ruimteschip begint op en neer te springen.

"De Boo praat! Snel, leden van de Toad Brigade! Tijd voor actie! Optrekken, insluiten!"

..Toad Brigade?

Het schip komt dichterbij, en Lila wordt door de zwaartekracht het schip op getrokken. Ze zweeft nu recht voor de 'Toad' wie haar met een kwade blik aankijkt.

"Zo, Boo! Denk maar niet dat ik bang voor je ben! Ha!"

"Nee, wacht," probeert Lila hem uit te leggen. "Ik ben eigenlijk–"

"Pak aan!"

De Toad knipt de koplamp op zijn hoofd aan, en zodra het licht Lila raakt voelt ze zich meteen zwaarder worden. Haar tong past weer in haar mond, en ze landt met haar voeten op het schip.

"Ah, bedankt meneer Paddestoel," zegt ze opgelucht.

Het voelt erg goed om weer een mens te zijn, en ze wil tegen de Toad vertellen wat er gebeurd is, maar als Lila de blik op zijn gezicht ziet barst ze in lachen uit.

De Toads op het schip staren haar allemaal met grote ogen aan.

Behalve de slapende gele Toad op de onderkant van het schip.

"Oh jongens!" zegt Lila lachend. "Ik ben jullie erg dankbaar, Paddestoelmensen, en het spijt me dat ik jullie heb laten schrikken."

De Toad voor haar knippert een keer met zijn ogen en schraapt dan zijn keel. "Dat is geen probleem, madam!" zegt hij snel. "Wij zijn de Toad Brigade, je mag mij Captain Toad noemen!"

"Heh. Dit is nu al de tweede kapitein die ik vandaag tegenkom," grinnikt ze. "Alleen was die eerste iets enger dan u, meneer de kapitein twee."

Hij kijkt verbaasd. "Uh, n-noem me Captain Toad," zegt hij. "Meneer de kapitein twee klinkt.. Niet zo leuk."

"Heh, sorry Captain Toad."

De Toad schudt snel zijn hoofd. "Uh, geen probleem! Oh, zou ik u, ik bedoel, mag ik u vragen wie u bent, waar u vandaan komt en waarom u zojuist een Boo was?"

Dit wezentje is reuze schattig, denkt Lila bij zichzelf. Nog schattiger dan de Luma's. Wow.

"Mijn naam is Lila Holmes," begint ze, en ze steekt haar hand uit. Het wezentje pakt snel haar hand vast en probeert hem krachtig te schudden, wat mislukt. Lila grijnst en doet alsof het haar niet opvalt. "Ik kom van aarde en ben door een stel Luma's naar het observatorium gebracht. Helaas werd het observatorium aangevallen door een schildpad-monster genaamd Bowser, en hij nam me gevangen op zijn schip."

"Bowser?!" roepen alle Toads, behalve de slapende gele Toad, en ze beginnen te trillen. "H-heb je toevallig Prinses Peach gezien?"

"Prinses Peach?"

Lila staart Captain Toad even aan, en opeens schiet het door haar hoofd. Wat Bowser tegen haar zei.

 _"_ _Mijn naam is Bowser. Ik ben het hoofd van al het 'kwaad' zoals de Prinses van het Mushroom Koninkrijk het altijd noemt."_


	15. 15: De EVV

"Prinses Peach.. Het Mushroom Koninkrijk," zegt Lila langzaam. "Bowser… Hoofd van het kwaad.." Ze kijkt naar de Toads. "Jullie zijn aanhangers van Prinses Peach, van het Mushroom Koninkrijk! Maar.. Wat doen jullie hier? Wacht, niks zeggen. Jullie zijn op zoek naar Prinses Peach. Jullie denken dat ze ontvoerd is door Bowser. Maar ik was bij Bowser op het schip en ik zag de prinses nergens! Dus logica zou zijn dat Bowser op zoek is naar de prinses, maar dat is FOUT want dat monster zei tegen mij dat hij op zoek was naar de Waakster van het Universum, Rosalina! Ah! Toad, handlanger van de prinses, heeft zij bepaalde krachten, magie of een soort macht?"

"Magie? Onze prinses?" zegt de blauwe Toad dan vol verbazing. "Natuurlijk niet! Prinses Peach is niet zoals die heks Rosalina! Bowser heeft onze prinses ontvoerd, we zagen het zelf!"

Die heks, denkt Lila. Hm. Zo had ze het nog niet bekeken.

"Goed," gaat ze snel verder, "Prinses Peach is geen heks. Ze heeft geen magie. Ze is alleen prinses van het Mushroom Kingdom. Inwoners: Toads. Waarom zou Bowser de prinses willen hebben? En waarom zag ik haar niet? Wat is het hele punt?"

Lila begint driftig heen en weer te lopen. Tot nu toe begreep ze Bowsers psychopathische acties om het universum over te nemen, om de Waakster van het Universum te gebruiken. Maar deze prinses.. Lila weet niet eens hoe ze eruit ziet! En toch voelt ze iets vreemds rond dit onderwerp. Bowser. Prinses. Bowser. Prinses.

"Waarom de prinses? Waarom de prinses van het Mushroom Koninkrijk als je het universum kunt overnemen? WIE VALT ER TE KWELLEN, BOWSER!? WIE?!"

De Toads kijken in ontzag naar haar. Opeens staat Lila stil. Ze begint te lachen en slaat zichzelf tegen haar hoofd.

"Zijn aartsvijand, natuurlijk! Ha, er is niets leuker dan vechten met je aartsvijand, toch? Laat me raden, Mario is altijd degene die de prinses redt, ja?"

Captain Toad knikt hevig.

"Heh, Bowser heeft geen persoonlijke reden om die prinses gevangen te nemen. Het interesseert hem echt niet! Hij doet dit alles alleen om jullie te kwellen. Oh, wat geweldig om hem als aartsvijand te mogen beschouwen!"

De Toads kijken haar aan alsof ze gek is terwijl Lila breed grijnst.

"Ik heb me nog nooit zo vermaakt in jaren," zegt ze. "Ik ga zijn plannen ruïneren, Toad Brigade. Ik word Bowsers nieuwe aartsvijand! Wacht maar!"  
Het duurt even voor Lila zich realiseert hoe apart dat klonk, en de Toads kijken haar nu nog vreemder aan.

"Ha, grapje," zegt Lila en ze lacht onschuldig. "Ik wil alleen dat het universum beschermd wordt, geloof me." Ze kijkt naar de Toads en krabt op haar hoofd. "Ik weet niet of jullie een heldhaftige Toad Brigade zijn…"

"Wij zijn de meest heldhaftige Toads van het Mushroom Konkinkrijk, mevrouw Holmes!" roept Captain Toad, en hij salueert statig.

"Oh, mooi!" glimlacht Lila. "Er zit namelijk een loodgieter genaamd Luigi vast in de Ghostly Galaxy, maar als jullie hem zelf kunnen bevrijden hoeven we niet helemaal terug om hulp te halen!"

De Toads worden bleek en kijken elkaar even aan. "Eh.. De Ghostly Galaxy? Met de.. Met de Boo's?"

"Jazeker. Ik kom net van de Ghostly Galaxy. Daarom was ik in een Boo veranderd."

"Oh! Uhh.." Captain Toad kijkt even om zich heen alsof hij ieder moment door een Boo opgegeten kan worden, en dan kijkt hij naar Lila. "Laten we.. Toch maar terug naar het observatorium gaan om Mario te informeren."

Lila grinnikt even. "Dat is ook goed. Maar we moeten opschieten, die arme stakker staat doodsangsten uit. Op naar Luigi's broeder Mario!"

Captain Toad salueert opnieuw en hij knikt hevig. "Aye, madam!"

"Zeg kapitein," begint de groene Toad vragend, "Lila is toch niet de leider?"

"Dat.. Klopt! Maar Lila Holmes is een eerlijke, vriendelijke voorbijganger, en de Toad Brigade helpt Eerlijke, Vriendelijke Voorbijgangers! Ja! De Toad Brigade zet de EVV's boven zichzelf!"

"Nou, dat is ook nieuw," mompelt de blauwe Toad. "Maar, geen probleem. We zetten onmiddellijk koers naar het observatorium, kapitein."

Lila lacht even. Opeens voelt ze een vermoeidheid haar lichaam overnemen. Ze zakt door haar knieën en gaat op het schip zitten. Ze heeft het gevoel alsof ze eindelijk kan rusten. Deze kleine wezens, deze Toads, geven haar een comfortabel gevoel. In het bijzijn van Bowser en de Boo's voelde ze continu een spanning in haar lichaam, maar nu ze bij deze goedhartige Toad Brigade is voelt ze pas hoe vermoeid ze al die tijd eigenlijk was. Hoe laat zou het nu zijn op aarde? Twee uur? Vijf uur? Ze weet het niet.

Ze weet alleen dat het kerstmis is.


	16. 16: Nachtmerrie

Waar ben ik?

Lila kijkt om zich heen. Complete duisternis.

Waar is het licht? Het licht moet ergens zijn. Toch? Er is altijd een lichtknop…  
Ze steekt haar handen voor zich uit, maar ze voelt niets. Geen muur, geen houvast. Geen lichtknop.

Is daar iemand?

Oh, hopelijk niet, nu ik er zo over nadenk…

Ze zet een stap. En nog een. En nog een. Nog steeds geen obstakel, geen muur. Lila voelt plotseling hoe lastig het is voor haar om na te denken. Hoe is dat mogelijk? Het kan niet zo zijn dat haar brein haar in de steek gelaten heeft…

Een droom.

Natuurlijk is het een droom!

In een droom is het logisch nadenken haast niet mogelijk. Maar het is mij toch weer gelukt.

Een voordeel aan dromen is dat het niet uitmaakt wat je doet, uiteindelijk word je toch weer wakker.

Lila begint grotere stappen te zetten, dit keer met wat meer zekerheid. Ze is benieuwd wat haar onderbewuste haar dit keer te vertellen heeft.

Maar waarom is het zo donker? In een droom horen toch beelden en geluiden te zijn?

 _"_ _Lila.."_

Die stem.. Ik ken die stem.

Lila voelt angst. Het is een herkenbare angst, een angst die ze eerder gevoeld heeft. Maar.. Wat was het ook alweer?

 _"_ _Hallo Lila. Ik zie dat je ontsnapt bent uit de gevangenis."_

De gevangenis?

OH JA!

"Sorry, Heerser van het Kwaad," zegt Lila droog. "Ik had kunnen weten dat u in mijn droom zou voorkomen. Mijn brein heeft nog een heleboel te verwerken.. Maar dat is goed. Dat helpt me helder kunnen denken wanneer ik weer wakker ben."

Een duistere lach galmt om haar heen.

 _"_ _Altijd het logische in alles proberen te zien,"_ grinnikt de stem. _"_ _Fascinerend. Maar in het universum waar jij beland bent is dat niet mogelijk. En in een droom ook niet."_

Lila begint door te lopen. Ondanks dat ze weet dat dit allemaal nep is, is de angst die ze voelt zeker echt. Deze droom gaat overduidelijk een nachtmerrie worden…

Plotseling voelt ze een klauw op haar schouder, en Lila gilt van schrik.

De duisternis.. Ze kan nog steeds geen hand voor ogen zien.

 _"_ _Ben je bang voor de duisternis, Lila? Natuurlijk, het schakelt één van je zintuigen uit. Ja, je zicht.. Misschien wel het belangrijkste zintuig voor jou. Met je zicht neem jij je omgeving waar, schat je mensen in met één oogopslag. Wat als je echt je zicht zou verliezen? Wat dan, Lila?"_

"Ga weg, onderbewuste. Ik heb geen zin in een nachtmerrie."

 _"_ _Ach, ik bied mijn excuses aan.."_

Lila voelt de klauw bewegen, en langzaam draait ze zich om.

Een fel licht komt haar ogen tegemoet. Een hels vuur overdonderd haar. Uit de hitte stapt de Heerser van het Kwaad.

 _"_ _Maar een nachtmerrie is toch wat er komen gaat,"_ zegt hij met een verschrikkelijke grijns op zijn gezicht.

Lila wil verschrikt een stap achteruit zetten, maar de klauw op haar schouder weerhoudt haar ervan.

 _"_ _Heb je ooit de duivel gezien, Lila?"_

Lila kijkt het monster kwaad aan. "Wat moet je, onderbewuste?! Wil je me echte angst laten voelen?! Schiet dan op! Een droom duurt nooit langer dan twee minuten, dat staat vast!"

 _"_ _Helaas heb je gelijk,"_ mompelt Bowser. _"_ _Ik zal je meteen laten zien wat ik bedoel…"_

Hij trekt Lila het helse vuur in, en ze voelt zich steeds banger worden.  
Deze nachtmerrie is vreselijk.. Waarom kan haar hoofd niet gewoon een keer normaal doen als ze ligt te slapen?


	17. 17: De Augurkman en de Duivel

Het volgende moment is het vuur weer verdwenen. En de klauw ook. Lila knippert een paar keer met haar ogen, en dan ziet ze in de verte een streep licht. Langzaam loopt ze er naartoe, en als ze dichtbij is ziet ze dat het een deur op een kier is. Voorzichtig kijkt ze door de kier, en ze ziet een ruimte met computers, schermen en andere elektronica. In het midden van de kamer staat een persoon met zijn rug naar haar toe.

Op het grootste scherm ziet Lila Bowser. Hij knikt naar de persoon in de kamer, wie zich niet verroert.

Lila probeert te achterhalen wie de man is. Kent ze hem? Ze moet hem wel kennen, anders is het niet mogelijk om over hem te dromen.  
Voorzichtig opent ze de deur iets verder, en ze ziet dat de man rood haar heeft en een glanzend harnas draagt. Wie kan dit zijn..?

" _Jij weet niets, Lila Holmes._ "

Lila schrikt. Die stem.. Die kent ze helemaal niet!

" _Correct_ ," antwoordt de man opeens. " _Jij kent mij ook niet. Maar spoedig zul je dat wel doen.. Ja, en je zult nog vele andere monsters tegenkomen, Lila. De duivel komt voor in veel verschillende vormen en maten. De wezens die jij tot nog toe bent tegengekomen zijn nog de minst erge._ "

De man in de kamer draait zich langzaam naar haar toe.

" _En als je geluk hebt, kom je nog een keer oog in oog te staan met de ultieme angst!_ "

Lila kijkt met grote ogen naar zijn gezicht, zijn gele, brandende ogen en zijn.. Groene huid.

"Ben jij een augurkman?" vraagt ze verward.

Het duivelse gezicht van de augurkman verandert in een gezicht waar een groot vraagteken op te lezen is. " _..wat?_ "

"Waarom is je huid groen?" vraagt Lila, nog steeds verward. "Je lijkt op een augurk."

De man gromt woedend en loopt met grote stappen naar haar toe, maar Lila blijft gewoon staan.

" _Goed dan, ik ben misschien niet de ultieme angst,_ " sist de augurkman, " _maar je zult hem tegenkomen. Oh ja, jij zult die levende nachtmerrie nog wel tegenkomen, Lila Holmes._ "

Lila kijkt hem droog aan, en de man begint maniakaal te lachen. Langzaam vervaagt hij voor haar ogen, en dan staat Lila opeens in haar eentje in de kamer. De deur is verdwenen, en het enige dat ze nog ziet is het grote scherm voor haar.

"Wat is er nou.." mompelt ze.

Maar dan begint het scherm te sneeuwen. Er klinkt een stem, maar Lila kan niet verstaan wat hij zegt. Ze weet niet waarom, maar ze krijgt opeens een vreselijk naar gevoel in haar buik.

Er verschijnt iemand op het scherm, maar het beeld hapert en sneeuwt en het is niet te zien wie of wat het is. Lila begint zich steeds ongemakkelijker te voelen.

Wat is hier gaande? Zou dat dan de ultieme angst zijn?

Er klinkt gelach. En het wordt steeds harder. Steeds harder begint de persoon op het beeldscherm te lachen, en Lila wil haar oren dichtdoen maar het werkt niet. Het misselijkmakende gelach wordt steeds luider, en het gezicht op het scherm wordt steeds scherper.

Ik wil de ultieme angst niet zien, is het enige wat er op dat moment door Lila's hoofd gaat. Ik wil het niet zien.

Maar haar onderbewuste laat het haar zien. Hij laat Lila het beeld zien, en ze begrijpt niet waar de angst en afkeer voor deze persoon opeens vandaan komt, maar Lila krijgt het gevoel dat ze moet overgeven.

"Ik heb nu wel genoeg gezien!" schreeuwt ze wanhopig. "Laat me met rust, nu! Die twee minuten zijn voorbij!"

De persoon stapt uit het scherm en loopt op haar af.

" _De volgende keer wordt het een levensechte nachtmerrie, Lila.. En die zal twee UREN duren!_ "

Lila schreeuwt, rent naar de andere kant van de kamer, maar er is geen deur. De persoon komt steeds dichterbij, zijn ogen groot en zijn grijns vreselijk breed. Angstig duwt Lila zichzelf tegen de muur en verbergt haar gezicht. De persoon steekt zijn hand uit naar haar, raakt haar bijna aan…


	18. 18: Terug in het observatorium

"Nee!" schreeuwt Lila en ze vliegt wild overeind.

Ze zit in het gras tussen de bloemen, en naast haar ligt de gele Toad nog te slapen.

Weten dat het een droom is en toch schreeuwend wakker worden… Super, Lila. Super.

Zuchtend kijkt ze om zich heen. Het observatorium. Ze zijn hier blijkbaar gearriveerd toen ze sliep.

Lila ziet veel Luma's rondvliegen en in de verte ziet ze de Toads werken aan hun ruimteschip. De gele Toad naast haar slaapt nog steeds, en hij mompelt wat over een Galaxy Reactor.

Oh ja!

Snel staat Lila op. Ze moet Rosalina en Mario nog inlichten over de Star Reactor en Luigi's opsluiting. Een paar Luma's vliegen haar voorbij. Ze denkt na. Wat was die droom? Hoe kon ze dromen over twee personen die ze nooit eerder gezien heeft? De Augurkman en de Levende Nachtmerrie.. Waarom waren zij in haar droom?

Hm.. Wat zei die Augurkman ook alweer…

" _Ik ben misschien niet de ultieme angst, maar je zult hem tegenkomen. Oh ja, je zult de levende nachtmerrie nog wel tegenkomen, Lila Holmes._ "

Grappig. Dromen die de toekomst voorspellen komen niet vaak voor. Dus waarom nu? Is dit ook magie?

Lila schudt haar hoofd. Het is nu geen tijd om na te denken over dromen, dan komt later nog wel. Snel loopt ze door het observatorium en al snel ziet ze Rosalina staan. Naast haar zweeft een zwarte Luma.

"Rosalina!" roept Lila. Ze loopt snel op de Waakster van het Universum af.  
"Lila Holmes. Het lijkt erop dat je ontwaakt bent." Ze kijkt even weg. "Ik geloof dat ik je nog een verontschuldiging verschuldigd ben."

Lila krabt op haar hoofd. "Oh, je bedoelt toen Bowser het observatorium aanviel en u mij alleen achterliet bij dat monster zodat hij me bedreigde, gevangennam en opsloot in een spookhuis? Daar maak ik nu even geen probleem van. Misschien kunt u me later nog terugbetalen op dat gebied, maar nu eerst even iets anders." Ze schraapt haar keel. "Bowser heeft een Grand Star verborgen in een Star Reactor. Waar is Mario? Ik moet hem spreken."

Rosalina kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "In de Star Reactor? Maar dan hebben we bijna genoeg energie om de één na laatste Grand Star te bereiken! We hebben nog maar twee Power Stars nodig. En zodra Mario terug is, nog maar één."

"Ah, Mario is dus nog bezig met het terughalen van de Power Stars. Heh, mooi zo. Ik weet namelijk de locatie van de tweede Power Star en dat zou ik hem persoonlijk willen vertellen."

Dan stopt Lila met praten. Ze kijkt Rosalina even aan.

"Wacht. Zei je nou.. Eén na laatste Grand Star?"

"Ja, er is nog een andere Grand Star waarvan de locatie nog niet bekend is."  
"Maar.. Maar Kamek zei dat die in de Star Reactor de laatste was!"

Rosalina schudt haar hoofd. "Dan zouden we nog lang niet genoeg energie hebben om het observatorium volledig te laten functioneren. Er moet nog ergens een andere Grand Star zijn."

"Een andere.. Misschien is de laatste zo goed verborgen dat zelfs Bowsers slaafjes het niet weten. Ik begin het gevoel te krijgen dat dat monster nog een _ace up his sleeve_ heeft, of hoe je dat ook zegt in het Nederlands. Laat me hier even over nadenken."

Lila gaat op de grond zitten en sluit haar ogen. Rosalina kijkt haar vragend aan, maar Lila reageert niet. Ze lijkt in diepe concentratie te zijn. De zwarte Luma krabt verbaasd op zijn hoofd en Rosalina haalt haar schouders op. Het is even stil, maar dan springt Lila overeind en klapt in haar handen.

"IK HEB HET!" roept ze uit.

"Echt waar?" zegt Rosalina. "Weet je de locatie van de laatste Grand Star?"

"Huh? Oh, haha, nee, ik was aan het bedenken wat de Nederlandse uitdrukking voor ' _an ace up his sleeve_ ' is. Het valt het beste te vertalen als 'iets achter de hand hebben'. Of klauw. Haha.."

De zwarte Luma en Rosalina kijken haar aan alsof ze gestoord is. Snel schraapt Lila haar keel.

"Maar maakt u zich vooral niet druk! Geef me nog wat tijd en ik weet werkelijk waar de laatste Grand Star verborgen is. Geloof me maar."

Rosalina zucht diep.


	19. 19: Super Mario

Op dat moment zien ze in de verte een licht steeds dichterbij komen.

"Ah, daar is hij," zegt Rosalina opgewekt. "Hij heeft de Power Star snel te pakken deze keer."

Lila draait zich om en kijkt naar de ster en het rode vlekje dat erachteraan vliegt.

Mario en Luigi. Rood en groen. Echte kerstkleuren. Het is werkelijk kerstmis!  
Met een vrolijk gezicht belandt de loodgieter met de rode kleding en het petje waar een M op staat op het observatorium. De Power Star voegt zich bij de energiebron. Mario loopt naar Rosalina en Lila toe.

"Goed gedaan," zegt Rosalina dankbaar. "Het kometen observatorium wordt krachtiger, en het zal niet lang duren voordat we genoeg energie hebben om de Star Reactor te kunnen bereiken."

"De Star Reactor?" zegt Mario vragend, en hij krabt op zijn hoofd.

"Correct. Daar bevindt de één na laatste Grand Star zich. En dat weten we dankzij Lila Holmes."

Lila steekt haar hand op. "Yo."

Mario glimlacht. "Aangenaam kennis te maken!"

"Insgelijks."

Rosalina sluit haar ogen. "Mario, ik geloof dat Lila je nog wat te vertellen heeft. Ze beweert de locatie van de volgende Power Star te weten."

Lila knikt. "Dat klopt. Luister, jouw broeder zit opgesloten in een spookhuis en hij heeft een Power Star gevonden."

"Luigi?!" roept Mario uit. "Hoe komt hij in een spookhuis?!"

"Dat is een lang verhaal. Zie je, ik zat gevangen op Bowsers schip en het leek hem geestig - letterlijk GEESTig - om mij naar de Ghostly Galaxy te brengen. Eenmaal daar liep ik King Boo en vervolgens Luigi tegen het lijf. Ik wist te ontsnappen, maar jouw broeder zit daar nog steeds vast. En als we niet snel zijn, komt Bowser terug om mij op te halen uit dat spookhuis. Als hij ziet dat ik verdwenen ben.." Lila kijkt even weg. "Ik besef dat ik mijn excuses moet aanbieden. Dankzij mij zit hij daar nu nog."

"Nee," zegt Mario. "Dankzij jou weten we waar hij is, en dat is het belangrijkste! Ik zal Luigi en de Power Star redden, en daarna gaan we naar de Star Reactor om Bowser te stoppen. Maak je maar geen zorgen over mijn broer, hij weet wat hij doet. Meestal dan. Rosalina, ik ga meteen! En nogmaals bedankt, Lila!"

Hij rent naar één van de koepels op het observatorium en gaat daar naar binnen.

"Hm, dus vanuit die koepels worden de planeten en sterrenstelsels dus bekeken," mompelt Lila. "Die kleine huisjes zijn dus eigenlijk de plekken waar geobserveerd wordt."

"Dat klopt!" zegt de zwarte Luma. "Hoe meer energie we hebben, hoe meer sterrenstelsels we kunnen ontdekken."

"Interessant," zegt Lila. "Zeg, hebben jullie ooit planeet aarde gezien vanaf hier?"

"Natuurlijk! We komen eens in de honderd jaar zelfs langs de aarde!"

"Eéns in de.. Honderd jaar?" Lila draait zich om en loopt naar de rand van het observatorium. Ze kan uitkijken over de gehele kosmos.

"Weet je.. Als ik weer thuis ben.. Ga ik deze plek missen. Heh, en wie gaat me geloven als ik ze vertel wat ik heb meegemaakt? Niemand, dat is wie." Ze zucht. "Vreemd, is het niet? Als ik op het observatorium ben.." Ze stopt met praten. Snel schudt ze haar hoofd. "Ha, ik word sentimenteel! Mijn oom heeft me daarvoor gewaarschuwd. Ik moet mijn hoofd gebruiken. Ik moet uitzoeken waar de laatste Grand Star is."


	20. 20: Op naar de Honeyhive Galaxy!

De laatste Grand Star. Waar kan hij zijn? Het universum is te groot om compleet te doorzoeken. We hebben dus een aanwijzing nodig. Iets om onze zoekomgeving te kunnen begrenzen. Anders gezegd, waar is die ster zeker NIET? Die vraag is makkelijk te beantwoorden.

Lila schraapt haar keel.

"Zeg Rosalina, heeft het universum grenzen of is het oneindig groot?"

"Niets is oneindig groot. Maar het universum is reusachtig in meer dan drie dimensies. Het bestaat in de lengte in de hoogte en in de diepte. Maar ook in de tijd, en dat maakt reizen door het universum zo lastig. Wat voor jullie op aarde namelijk honderd jaar is, is voor ons tien jaar. Dit komt door de snelheid van het licht. Een snelheid die wij met behulp van het observatorium kunnen bereiken, als het tenminste zijn volle energie bezit."

Lila schiet in de lach. Al duizend jaar zijn wetenschappers bezig met onderzoeken hoe het universum in elkaar zit, en deze vrouw beantwoordt de vraag alsof het niets is.

"Bedankt, Rosalina." Lila krabt even op haar hoofd. "Ik heb een ruimer beeld nodig van dit universum. Ik heb ideeën nodig. Er is maar één manier om er achter te komen waar Bowser de laatste Grand Star gevangenhoudt, en dat is door zelf op zoek te gaan naar aanwijzingen. Is er een manier waarop ik naar een andere galaxy kan gaan? Uh, een galaxy waar de pizzabakker al geweest is?"

"Pizzabakker?"

"Oh, i-ik bedoel Mario."

Rosalina glimlacht en sluit, zoals ze wel vaker doet, haar ogen. Lila houdt haar hoofd schuin. Dit lijkt de eerste keer te zijn dat ze Rosalina heeft zien lachen…  
"Er is een galaxy waar het kwaad momenteel uitgestorven is dankzij Mario," begint ze. "Hij draagt de naam 'Honeyhive Galaxy'. Er overheerst een bijenpopulatie."

"Een bijenpopulatie. Laat me raden: grote, sprekende bijen?"

"Dat is correct."

"Ah, super. Nog meer aardse logica naar de maan. Maar dat is geen probleem!" zegt ze snel. "Die galaxy klinkt als een geschikte plek om onderzoek te doen, hartelijk bedankt, Waakster van het Universum." Lila buigt diep. "Ik zie u later weer, uwe Majesteit."

"Oh, dat is niet nodig," zegt Rosalina snel. Lila kijkt grijnzend op om de uitdrukking op haar gezicht te bekijken. Rosalina kijkt snel de andere kant op, en de zwarte Luma naast haar lacht.

"Schiet op, Lila," mompelt ze. "We hebben de laatste Grand Star hard nodig. Maak jezelf nuttig."

Lila grinnikt. "Maar natuurlijk. Ik ben er vandoor."

Snel loopt ze naar de garage aan de rand van het observatorium waar de Toads nog steeds bezig zijn met het ontwikkelen van het ruimteschip.

"Kapitein!" roept Lila met een strenge stem uit.

De kapitein van de Toad Brigade schrikt op en hij draait zich om. "Oh! Lila! Ahem, waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

"Ik heb een lift nodig, Captain Toad."

"Natuurlijk, madam! De Toad Brigade helpt alle EVV's! Wat is uw bestemming?"

"De Honeyhive Galaxy. Ik moet wat dingen onderzoeken."

"Geen probleem! Navigatie Toad!"

De blauwe Toad met zijn bril salueert. "Ja, kapitein!"

"Navigeer de route naar de Honeyhive Galaxy!"

"Jazeker, meneer!"

"Techniek Toad!"

De groene Toad kijkt op. "Sir!"

"Maak het schip klaar voor vertrek!"

"Aye sir!"

"Slaap Toad!"

Geen antwoord. Kapitein Toad probeert het opnieuw.

"Gele Toad!"

De gele Toad ligt nog steeds in het gras te slapen. Lila grinnikt.

"Geen probleem, ik haal hem wel even."

Ze rent snel naar de slapende Toad in het gras.

"Wakker worden, Slaap Toad!"

Hij mompelt wat. "Galaxy.. Reactor…"

"Hé, Toad!"

"Woah!" De gele Toad schrikt wakker. "Oh, jij bent het, Lila! Hoe is het?"

"We gaan naar de Honeyhive Galaxy. De kapitein wacht op je!"

"Oh, sorry!"

De gele Toad springt op en rent naar het schip. Hij salueert voor de kapitein.  
"Goed dat je er bent," zegt Kapitein Toad. "We gaan vertrekken. Schakel kunstmatige zwaartekracht in!"

"Natuurlijk!"

De gele Toad klimt het schip in, en dan stijgt het langzaam op. De kunstmatige zwaartekracht wordt ingesteld, en Lila en de kapitein springen het schip op.  
"Vertrekken, Techniek Toad!"

"Aye!"

Het ruimteschip schiet weg van het kometen-observatorium en zet koers naar de Honeyhive Galaxy.


	21. 21: Bezige Bijen

Gras, watervallen, kalmte.. En bijen.

"We zijn er!" zegt Captain Toad vrolijk. "De Honeyhive Galaxy!"

"En compleet vrij van monsters," zegt Lila glimlachend. "Wat fijn. Geen Boo, geen Kamek en al helemaal geen Bowser. Ik denk dat dit mijn favoriete galaxy gaat zijn."

Ze springt van het ruimteschip en landt op de planeet. Er heerst een erg kalme sfeer, in tegenstelling tot de Ghostly Galaxy.

"Gaan jullie niet mee?" vraagt Lila als ze ziet dat de Toads het schip niet verlaten.

"Ah, nee," zegt de kapitein. "Wij wachten hier wel. Er moet iemand op de uitkijk staan voor het geval dat."

"Bovendien moeten we bepalen waar de volgende Power Star zich kan bevinden," zegt de blauwe Toad. "Ik heb hier een netwerk van het aantal galaxies die we bezocht hebben."

"En ik ga slapen," zegt de gele Toad.

"Genoeg redenen," zegt de groene Toad, "om hier te blijven. Veel succes, Lila!"

"Heh. Bedankt," grinnikt Lila. "Dan zie ik jullie zo. En goed uitkijken hè?"

"Aye madam!" zegt Captain Toad.

Lila volgt het pad verder de Galaxy in.

Langs het omhoog lopende pad zweven een aantal bijen, blijkbaar wachters van hun koninkrijk. Eén van hen spreekt Lila aan.

"Welkom in het bijenkoninkrijk," zoemt de bij vrolijk. "Kan ik u ergens mee helpen?"

Lila glimlacht vriendelijk. "Goedemorgen meneer Bij. Mag ik u vragen, als dit een koninkrijk is, heeft het dan ook een koningin?"

"Natuurlijk! Er is geen bijenkorf zonder honing, toch? Zo is er ook geen koninkrijk zonder koningin."

Geen rijk zonder heerser, denkt Lila. Dat klopt.

"Zou ik Hare Majesteit iets mogen vragen, meneer Bij?"

"Zeker. Als u de weg volgt, komt u vanzelf bij onze koningin."

"Ah, hartelijk bedankt!"

Lila klapt in haar handen en loopt verder. Ze moet nadenken en deze planeet als het universum beschouwen. Bowsers onderdanen hebben zich verspreid over het hele universum, zoals deze wachters zich over deze planeet verspreid hebben. De bijenkoningin is nu Bowser. En hoe kun je er beter achter komen waar iemand zich bevindt dan door met die persoon te praten? Al is het maar één hint, dan zou Lila de locatie van de laatste Grand Star al kunnen weten. Eén deductie, en ze is er.

Snel loopt Lila verder.

-

Het duurt niet lang voordat Lila bij een muur van honingraten komt. Het is een reusachtig steile muur, en Lila beseft dat ze hier nooit op kan klimmen. Er komt een bezige bij langs vliegen met een emmer honing. Lila steekt haar hand op.

"Is er een mogelijkheid voor mij om hier naar boven te gaan?"

"Klimmen!" roept de bij. "De honing is kleverig genoeg. Alhoewel, met die handen bent u misschien niet in staat te klimmen."

Lila kijkt naar haar handen. Maar dan is er dus geen mogelijkheid voor haar om..

Oh.

Ghostly Galaxy, Boo Mushroom.

Honeyhive Galaxy, Bee Mushroom.

"Zou ik een Bee Mushroom mogen gebruiken?" vraagt Lila snel. "Ik wil de koningin namelijk spreken."

"Uh, ja! Volgens mij heb ik er een bij me…"

De bij zet de emmer honing neer en pakt een Bee Mushroom tevoorschijn. Lila kijkt naar het mysterieuze, paddestoelvormige voorwerp. Ja, het lijkt sprekend op de Mushroom die haar eerder in een Boo veranderde.

"Bedankt," zegt Lila, en ze twijfelt even. De magie is onvoorspelbaar, maar ze moet het doen.

Ze grijpt de Bee Mushroom vast en haar lichaam absorbeert de magie onmiddellijk. Ze verandert en voelt zich lichter. Twee vleugeltjes steken uit haar rug, en twee voelsprieten staan op haar hoofd.

"Heh. Interessant, die magie," mompelt Lila zuchtend terwijl ze kijkt naar de haartjes en gele strepen op haar lichaam.

"Nu zul je in staat moeten zijn de honingwand te beklimmen," zoemt de bij vrolijk.

"Bedankt," zegt Lila, en ze legt haar poten op de honingraten. Ze voelt meteen hoe haar poten zich aan de honing hechten, en het kost haar niet veel moeite om zich op te trekken. "Okidoki dan maar…"

Ze begint te klimmen.


	22. 22: Bowsers locatie is bekend

Het duurt niet eens zo lang voordat ze de honingwand beklommen heeft, en ze hijst zichzelf omhoog. Voor haar ziet ze het hoogtepunt van het bijenkoninkrijk, met tientallen zoemende bijen en in het midden de reusachtige koningin. Lila kijkt haar ogen uit, en ze loopt naar haar toe.

"Gegroet, uwe Majesteit," zegt Lila, en ze buigt.

"Oh, hallo!" antwoordt het immense insect. "Welkom in mijn koninkrijk! Ben je een nieuwe bij?"

"Zo kunt u het wel stellen."

"Wat fijn! Waar kan ik je mee helpen?"

"Nou," begint Lila, ze slaat met haar vleugeltjes en zweeft omhoog op hoogte van de koningin te komen. "Ik vroeg me af…"

De koningin is Bowser.

"…waarom u de loodgieters zo vaak lastig valt."

De bijenkoningin kijkt verbaasd. "Huh?"

Lila schiet in de lach en slaat zichzelf voor haar gezicht. "Het spijt me, uwe Majesteit! Dat was niet wat ik wilde zeggen!" Ze kijkt even naar de zoemende bijen, en dan weer naar de koningin. "Mag ik u vragen wat volgens u de beste plek is om een koninkrijk te besturen? Uh, bijvoorbeeld vanaf het hoogste punt, of juist ergens in een hoek, of helemaal aan het einde van het rijk zodat indringers u niet meteen kunnen aanvallen.."

De koningin kijkt om haar heen. "Dat is een curieuze vraag, nieuwe bij," zegt ze. "Maar ik heb zo mijn vaste plek in het regeren van een koninkrijk: het midden. Zo kan ik alles in de gaten houden, en weten de andere bijen mij altijd te vinden. Het midden van het koninkrijk is gewoonweg het handigst, en uitbreiding van het koninkrijk gaat ook makkelijker."

Lila stopt met het slaan van haar vleugeltjes. Ze zakt langzaam naar de grond en blijft dan stil staan. Ze kijkt even voor zich uit.

"Het midden…" mompelt ze tegen zichzelf. "Het centrum.. Het.."

Wat zei Rosalina ook alweer?

 _Niets is oneindig groot. Maar het universum is reusachtig in meer dan drie dimensies. Het bestaat in de lengte in de hoogte en in de diepte._

"Het centrum van het universum!" Lila springt op. "Bedankt, uwe Majesteit! Zonder u was het niet gelukt!"

De koningin lijkt geen idee te hebben waar ze haar zojuist mee geholpen heeft, maar ze glimlacht vriendelijk en zwaait als Lila over de rand springt en langs de honingwand terug naar beneden klimt.

Ik weet de locatie van de laatste Grand Star, denkt Lila. Ik weet de locatie van Bowser.

-

"Kapitein!"

Captain Toad kijkt op. Er komt een bij op hem af vliegen.

"Aaaahh! Een bij! Snel, pak de emmer!"

De groene Toad pakt een emmer water en gooit die over het insect heen. Meteen valt de bij neer en verdwijnen haar strepen, vleugels en voelsprieten. Lila zucht diep en kijkt met een droge blik naar de Toads. Haar kleren zijn compleet doorweekt.

"Oh! Lila!" zegt Captain Toad geschrokken. "Ik dacht dat je een bij was!"

"Ik WAS ook een bij," zegt Lila, "maar NU ben ik GEEN bij meer.

Ze wringt mompelend haar haren en kleren uit en de Toads lachen onschuldig.

"Toads," begint Lila als ze uit de plas water gestapt is, "het is me gelukt. Ik weet Bowsers locatie."

De Toads kijken elkaar verschrikt aan. "Maar dan moeten we snel terug naar het observatorium! Mario en Rosalina moeten dit weten!"

"Correct."

Lila springt op het kleine ruimteschip en de Toads gaan aan het werk. Het schip keert terug naar het observatorium.


	23. 23: Galaxy Reactor!

Mario wordt gezien als een held. Hij heeft de Heerser van het Kwaad meerdere keren neergehaald, en hij is geliefd door iedereen in het Paddenstoelen Koninkrijk. Ik vraag me af hoe hij het doet. Waar haalt hij zijn kracht vandaan? Zou hij zijn hersenen gebruiken? Dat moet haast wel, wil hij dat schildpad-monster verslaan. Of zou hij gewoon geluk hebben gehad, al die keren dat hij van dat monster wist te winnen? Deze keer ga ik het zien. Ik ga het meemaken, maar ik ga mijn eigen rol spelen om als aartsvijand beschouwd te worden.

"Lila? We zijn er!"

Lila schrikt op. Ze schudt haar hoofd, ze was zo diep in gedachten dat ze niet eens zag dat ze weer terug in het observatorium zijn. Captain Toad salueert. Lila staat op en doet hetzelfde.

"Hartelijk bedankt voor de lift, kapitein! Ik zal nu mijn taak vervullen!"

Ze springt van het schip af en landt op het observatorium. Snel rent ze naar het midden, waar Rosalina voor een gloeiende bol energie met Mario aan het praten is. Luigi staat naast zijn broer, hem bedankend en zwaaiend zodra hij Lila ziet. Snel rent Lila naar ze toe.

"Luigi, wat goed je te zien!" zegt ze. "Het lijkt erop dat Mario je gered heeft. Ik moet je nogmaals bedanken voor wat je deed. Ben je in orde?"

Luigi knikt hevig. "Alles okidoki! King Boo was nog niet teruggekomen en de Power Star die ik vond is nu veilig hier in het observatorium."

"Dat is goed om te horen," zucht Lila opgelucht. Ze kijkt naar Rosalina en Mario. "Jongens, ik weet Bowsers locatie."

Mario springt op. "Wow! Hoe heb je dat gevonden?"

"Deduceren," mompelt Lila. "Maar daar gaat het niet om. Rosalina, is er genoeg kracht om het centrum van het universum te bereiken?"

Rosalina kijkt op. "Het centrum.. Ja.. Ja, dat is zeker mogelijk, nu de kracht van de Power en Grand Stars zich verzameld heeft."

"Mooi," grijnst Lila, "dat is namelijk Bowsers locatie. Het centrum van het universum."

Rosalina opent haar ogen. "Natuurlijk.. Dat had ik moeten weten," zegt ze.

"Het klinkt logisch achteraf, hè?" mompelt Lila. "Sorry dat het zo lang duurde. De Honeyhive Galaxy heeft me een handje geholpen."

"Dan is dat vast ook waar de prinses gevangen wordt gehouden!" roept Mario uit. "Lila, bedankt voor het vinden van Bowsers locatie!"

"Geen probleem," zegt Lila en ze krabt op haar hoofd. Aan de ene kant wil ze dat het schildpad-monster weet dat zij degene is die hem gevonden heeft, maar aan de andere kant voelt het toch niet zo oké.

"Het is berekend," zegt de zwarte Luma dan. "In het centrum van het universum is een Galaxy Reactor gevonden. Het lijkt erop dat hij een heel sterrenstelsel voor zichzelf wil scheppen…"

Nu gaan Lila's ogen verder open.

Galaxy Reactor. Dat was waar de gele Toad over mompelde in zijn slaap toch? Maar.. Hoe kon die Toad dromen over de Galaxy Reactor terwijl niemand er nog iets van wist?

Langzaam zet ze een stap achteruit. Die droom die zij zelf had… Over de Augurkman en de Levende Nachtmerrie… Zou dat dan echt een voorspellende droom zijn geweest?

"Lila, gaat het?" vraagt Mario een beetje bezorgd als hij haar ziet. "Je bent bleek.."

Nu ze er zo over nadenkt, haar droom had ze terwijl ze naast de Toad sliep. Zou het echt waar zijn? De Levende Nachtmerrie… Bestaat?

"Lila!"

Verschrikt kijk Lila op. Ze wordt bezorgd aangekeken. Snel schudt ze haar hoofd.

"Uh, sorry. Het gaat goed met mij. Ik was even aan het nadenken."

"We hebben een plan van aanpak nodig," zegt Rosalina dan met gesloten ogen. "Prinses Peach is bij Bowser, daar twijfel ik niet aan. Mario, jij weet wat je moet doen."

De loodgieter knikt zelfverzekerd. "Bowser heeft waarschijnlijk al een heel plan bedacht om mij om het leven te brengen. Maar dat zal niet gebeuren."  
Die zelfverzekerdheid… Misschien is dat wat hem er telkens toe in staat maakt dat monster te verslaan.

"Wij zullen er voor zorgen dat het Observatorium klaar staat, mocht er iets gebeuren," zegt Rosalina. "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik weet dat je het kan."

Lila doet haar armen over elkaar. Zo… Dus haar wordt geen taak gegeven! Natuurlijk is dit een serieuze en gevaarlijke zaak, maar Lila moet dat schildpad-monster persoonlijk vertellen dat ze hem konden vinden dankzij haar, en misschien beschouwt hij haar dan als zijn aartsvijand. Ze gaat hier niet blijven terwijl Mario het universum redt. En niemand kan haar tegenhouden.

Maar Lila houdt haar mond en stemt in met het plan. Ze steekt haar duim op.  
"En als jullie nog iets nodig hebben, wees niet bang om het te vragen," zegt ze grijnzend.

Rosalina knikt. "Goed. Dan zetten we zo snel mogelijk koers naar het centrum van het universum."

En dan zweeft Rosalina omhoog. Ze gaat bovenop het observatorium staan en zwaait met haar toverstok. Dan wordt alles plotseling omgeven door een eivormig schild, en het hele gebouw schiet door het universum.

Lila zet zich schrap. Ze is er klaar voor. Ze is klaar om dat schildpad-monster opnieuw tegen te komen.


	24. 24: De duisternis

Lila krijgt een steeds vreemder gevoel in haar buik naarmate het observatorium dichterbij het centrum van het universum komt. De Galaxy Reactor. Ze is nerveus. Nerveus voor de ontmoeting met de Koopa King, haar nieuwe aartsvijand. Lila loopt voorzichtig naar de rand van het observatorium en kijkt naar het onaangename sterrenstelsel dat snel dichterbij komt. Het is reusachtig en er hangt een duistere, onaangename sfeer. Maar op een andere manier dan bij de Ghostly Galaxy… Dit is anders. Lila bijt op haar lip. Dit is gewoonweg het pure kwaad. Maar toch, ergens in deze massa puur kwaad, voelt ze licht. Dat moet de prinses wel zijn, denkt ze bij zichzelf.

De Galaxy Reactor is omgeven door Bowsers oorlogsschepen, maar dankzij Rosalina's kracht worden alle schepen versplinterd zodra ze in aanraking komen met het observatorium.

En dan ziet Lila het. Daar, een kasteel. Een bescheiden kasteel met een prinses erop afgebeeld, maar bovenop het kasteel hangt de vlag van Bowser.

Mario zet zijn pet recht en doet een stap naar voren. Lila bewondert zijn moed en legt peinzend haar hand op haar buik als ze de nervositeit weer voelt.

"V-veel succes, Mario!" zegt Luigi hakkelend, wie blijkbaar ook nerveus is geworden van de omgeving.

Mario knikt. Het valt Lila op dat hij vrij weinig zegt, als held. In tegenstelling tot Bowser, wie eigenlijk constant tegen haar bleef praten. Ze zucht diep als ze het beeld van dat monster weer voor haar ziet.

"Dit is je kans!" roept Rosalina. "Er is een teleportatieschild binnenin het kasteel! Ga nu!"

Mario springt meteen van het observatorium af en rent recht het kasteel in. Lila balt haar handen tot vuisten en werpt een blik op Rosalina en Luigi.  
"Ik zie jullie later," zegt Lila grijnzend.

En bij die woorden rent ze Mario achterna. Ze rent recht op het duistere portaal in het kasteel af, en dan verdwijnt ze in de duisternis.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat dit bijna voorbij is," zegt ze terwijl ze door de duisternis zweeft. "Dit is de laatste uitdaging."

-

De duisternis is overal om haar heen. Lila zweeft naar het kleine licht in de verte, waarschijnlijk de uitgang van het portaal naar de Galaxy Reactor. Ze kan zich niet bewegen, maar ze zou eigenlijk willen om zich heen willen trappen om sneller te gaan. Maar het lukt niet, en Lila accepteert het tempo waarop ze naar het licht zweeft. Ze komt er wel. Ze is er bijna. Nog een klein stukje…

Het licht verdwijnt. Vlak voor haar ogen verdwijnt de uitgang van het duister, en het volgende moment zweeft ze stil in het niets, zonder een lichtje om zich aan vast te klampen.

Een lichte paniek slaat toe. Lila's ogen schieten heen en weer, maar ze ziet niets. Meteen denkt ze terug aan de nachtmerrie die ze eerder had en ze slikt.  
Blijf rustig. Blijf. Rustig.

Ze ademt diep in. Waarom gebeurt dit? Zou Mario al aan de overkant zijn? Maar waarom lukt het haar niet? Waarom is de uitgang verdwenen?

Opnieuw kijkt Lila om zich heen. Boven en onder, links en rechts…

En dan voelt ze het plotseling. Een klauw op haar schouder. En op haar andere schouder nog een klauw. Lila wil schreeuwen, maar het werkt niet.

De klauwen houden haar stevig vast en trekken haar langzaam achteruit. Steeds verder.

En dan wordt ze verblindt door een fel licht.

Het lijkt verdacht veel… Op die droom.


	25. 25: Lila's aartsvijand, Bowser

Ugh… Wat is er gebeurd?

Als Lila haar ogen opent, ziet ze… Een houten plank. Het duurt niet lang voor ze zich realiseert dat ze op een houten vloer ligt, en snel komt ze overeind.

Dit is een… Schip.

Lila kijkt over de rand en ziet dat het schip in de lucht zweeft tussen puin en dode sterren. En een eindje verderop zweeft een brandende planeet.

De Galaxy Reactor!

"Weet je, ik had niet verwacht dat ik zo snel gevonden zou worden."

Bij het horen van die stem draait Lila zich verschrikt om. Het monster staat voor haar. Bowser. En hij kijkt haar met een vreemde grijns op zijn gezicht aan. Ze wil een stap achteruit zetten, maar bedenkt zich dan dat dit is waar ze op heeft gewacht.

Haar aartsvijand.

"Maar weet je, ik ben voorbereid," grinnikt Bowser. "En ik heb jou weer terug! Natuurlijk, het had een beetje vertraging… Ik wilde je eigenlijk in de Ghostly Galaxy ophalen, maar het lijkt erop dat je er toch in geslaagd bent te ontsnappen. Interessant, maar nutteloos. Want nu ben je toch weer terug op mijn schip, Lila."

Lila kijkt naar zijn monsterlijke gezicht en glimlacht dan.

"Goed om weer terug te zijn, kapitein Bowser," zegt ze, en ze zet een stap naar voren. "Ik ben degene die er voor gezorgd heeft dat Mario u zo snel kon vinden. Ik heb er voor gezorgd dat Luigi gered is uit de Ghostly Galaxy. En ik zal er alles aan doen om uw plannen zo goed mogelijk te ruïneren."

Ze zet nog een stap naar voren en tikt het monster triomfantelijk tegen zijn schild.

"Wat zeg je daarvan, aartsvijand?"

Het is even stil. Bowsers opgewekte gezichtsuitdrukking vervaagt. Hij kijkt met een duistere blik in zijn ogen op Lila neer.

"Jij ruïneert mijn plannen, maakt mij belachelijk…"

Hij zet langzaam een stap naar haar toe en Lila slikt.

"Je bent een ware irritatie in mijn leven, Lila. Maar…" Hij steekt zijn klauw uit en tikt haar tegen haar buik. Lila schrikt en zet in een snelle beweging een stap achteruit. Ze voelt de nervositeit groter worden.

"…het is niet genoeg om mijn aartsvijand te worden. Mijn vijand is Mario. Niet jij, jij bent simpelweg een obstakel op de weg naar mijn doel." Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Nu begin ik me toch af te vragen waarom ik je nog niet vermoord heb…"

Verdikkie, denkt Lila bij zichzelf. Hij beschouwt me dus nog niet als aartsvijand. Wat een vernedering! Maar het is nog niet te laat.

"Oké, ik begrijp dat de Italiaan u al vaker in elkaar geslagen heeft, maar u moet ook niet telkens zijn prinses meenemen!" Lila kijkt om zich heen. "Over de prinses gesproken, waar ís zij eigenlijk!?"

Bowser barst in lachen uit. "Ze hebben je veel verteld, Lila! Maar ik ben niet dom. Nee, nee, ik HEB de prinses, maar ik heb haar niet HIER. Dat zou gewoonweg idioot zijn. Ik kan niet geloven dat de Waakster van het Universum mij nog steeds onderschat."

"Pizza…"

"Wat?!"

Lila staart met een domme blik voor zich uit en mompelt het woord 'pizza' opnieuw. Bowser kijkt vol verbazing naar deze rare actie en hij legt een klauw op zijn gezicht.

"Ugh. Doe maar alsof je een idioot bent. Ik weet dat je dat niet bent. Je probeert me alleen van de wijs te brengen."

Lila blijft met een domme blik voor zich uit staren.

"EN HAAL DIE DOMME BLIK NOU EENS VAN JE GEZICHT!" roept Bowser nijdig uit.

Lila schudt verschrikt haar hoofd. "Oh, sorry! Maar ik dacht terug aan de pizzabakker en kreeg zin in een lekker stukje pizza," zegt ze droog. "Maar ik realiseer me dat u waarschijnlijk nooit binnengelaten wordt in een pizzeria. Arm wezen!"

Het monster gromt geïrriteerd.

"Ik word echt helemaal gestoord van jou. Hm… Maar het lijkt erop dat het tijd is om je te vermoorden. Maar voordat ik dat doe…"

Bowser knipt in zijn vingers. Een vreemde, kinderlijke lach galmt om hen heen. Lila kijkt verschrikt op. Wat was dat?

Naast het schip van Bowser zweeft opeens een ander, veel kleiner schip. Lila's ogen worden groot.

Op het schip ziet ze prinses Peach. Precies zoals ze zich had voorgesteld. Ze ziet er werkelijk uit als een prinses, en ze heeft een vriendelijke gezichtsuitdrukking op haar gezicht. Maar zij is niet de enige aan boord van het mini-schip. Naast haar staat namelijk iemand anders.

Een mini-Bowser.

Als ze nu een glaasje water aan het drinken was, zou Lila zich verslikken. Maar ze drinkt geen glaasje water, en daarom kijkt ze alleen maar vol verbazing naar de kleine versie van Bowser die Peach gevangenhoudt. Het wezentje draagt zelfs nog een slab… Met enge tanden erop.

Vertel me alsjeblieft niet dat dat zijn zoon is..

"Hey pap!"

Lila valt neer op het dek.


	26. 26: Red de prinses!

De kleine Bowser kijkt verbaasd naar de omgevallen Lila en Bowser negeert haar compleet.

"Bowser Jr.! Hoe staat het ermee, zoon?" zegt hij opgewekt.

De kleine Bowser lacht opnieuw. "Ik hou de prinses nog steeds gevangen! Goed huh?"

"Perfect! Ga zo door! En jij, Lila, zeg eens hallo tegen mijn zoon."

Lila reageert niet.

"Brutaal," grinnikt Bowser terwijl hij naar de half-dode Lila kijkt. "Maar goed, het maakt niet uit! Bowser Jr., ik maak zo een einde aan het leven van dit meisje hier. Zorg dat je de prinses goed verstopt. Ik spreek je later, zoon."

"Aye, pap!"

Prinses Peach kijkt bezorgd naar Lila en zet haar handen aan haar mond. "Lila! Word wakker! Het spijt me dat je in deze situatie beland bent, maar geef niet op!"

Wat een puur licht, denk Lila. Het verblindt mijn ziel…

Ze springt overeind en wijst met een hysterische blik naar Bowser Jr. en dan naar Bowser.

"HIER WIL IK DUS HELEMAAL NIKS OVER WETEN!" schreeuwt ze uit waardoor iedereen zich helemaal kapot schrikt. "Maar waar zijn mijn manieren, aangenaam, kleine Bowser! En aangenaam Peach! Wat goed om jullie te zien!"  
Bowser gromt. "Wat ben jij van plan, Lila? Ik zie aan je gezicht dat je van plan bent iets doms te gaan doen."

Lila grijnst. Ze kijkt naar de afstand tussen het schip van Bowser en het schip van Bowser Jr.. Ze schat de afstand in. Ze denkt na over hoeveel moeite het zou kosten. Ze denkt na over de gevolgen, mocht ze falen, en of deze het waard zijn. Maar de titel 'aartsvijand' klinkt zo verleidelijk dat ze bereid is alle gevolgen te doorstaan. Ze kijkt nog een keer naar Bowser.

"Je kent me goed," zegt ze grinnikend. "Maar je bent één ding vergeten."

Bowser doet zijn schouders over elkaar. "Oh? En wat mag dat dan wel zijn?"

Lila glimlacht.

"Ik ben vele malen slimmer dan jij."

En met die woorden neemt ze een aanloop, springt op de rand van het dek en maakt meteen daarna een grote sprong richting het schip van Bowser Jr..

Bowsers ogen worden groot en hij rent naar de rand om Lila te grijpen, maar hij is te laat. Lila springt over het donkere, eindeloos diepe gat dat zich tussen het ene schip en het andere schip zit.

Niet naar beneden kijken, Lila, zegt ze tegen zichzelf. Kijk naar je doel. Kijk naar… Kijk naar de prinses.

En met een klap landt Lila op het schip van Bowser Jr. en Peach. Snel krabbelt ze overeind en Bowser Jr. deinst terug wanneer Lila haar blik op hem richt.  
"P-pap? Waarom zit zij opeens op mijn schip..?"

Bowser gromt kwaad en drukt zichzelf tegen de rand van zijn schip. "Lila! Ga weg bij mijn zoon, NU!"

Lila haalt haar schouders op, pakt zijn zoon bij zijn slab en gooit hem in één beweging overboord. Het kleine schip kantelt.

Peach slaat haar handen voor haar mond, Bowsers ogen worden nog groter en roder dan ze al waren, en hij springt vervolgens met een oorverdovend gebrul achter zijn zoon aan, de duisternis in.

Lila grijpt snel het roer van het kleine schip vast en stuurt hem weer recht.

"Sorry daarvoor, prinses," zegt ze. "Maar ik weet hoe het is om vastgehouden te worden door een schildpad-monster. Ik had geen andere keus. Oh, en het spijt me dat dit misschien iets te ruw overkwam voor u, maar ik moest Bowser Jr. wel van boord gooien om u in veiligheid te brengen. Ik begrijp het als u…"

Prinses Peach houdt een kopje thee voor Lila en glimlacht. Lila kijkt naar het kopje thee en dan naar de prinses.

"Uh… Dank u."

Ze neemt de thee aan en begint te drinken.

"Jij bedankt," zegt Peach, "voor het komen. Nu kan ik even genieten van de rust."

Lila trekt een wenkbrauw op en kijkt Peach even aan. "Dus… u vindt het niet erg dat ik baby Bowser zo heb weggegooid?"

Peach lacht. "Maar nee. Als ik erop was gekomen, had ik het zelf gedaan. Maar meestal doet Mario het altijd, dus hoef ik niets te doen."

"Een lui leventje," grinnikt Lila en ze neemt nog een slok van de thee. "Nou, ik denk dat we maar eens op zoek moeten gaan naar je loodgieter. Hij moet hier ergens in de Galaxy Reactor zijn."

"Aye kapitein," zegt Peach glimlachend en ze salueert.

Lila grinnikt en begint verder te reizen in het schip.


	27. 27: Het onverwoestbare kwaad

Het duurt niet lang voordat Lila een paar kleine planeten en forten ziet zweven waar een klein, rood vlekje overheen aan het rennen is. En wanneer ze dichterbij komt, is het duidelijk: Mario is onderweg.

"Hé, Mario!" roept Lila uit.

De loodgieter kijkt op en grijpt zijn pet verschrikt vast als hij Peach en Lila in Bowser Jr.'s schip ziet.

"Wow! Prinses, je bent veilig!"

"Ja, allemaal dankzij jullie," antwoordt de prinses dankbaar. "Mario, je hoeft je geen zorgen meer te maken om mij. Wat jij nu moet doen is Bowser tegenhouden. Hij is van plan zijn eigen Galaxy te creëren, en dat doet hij met of zonder mij. Mario… Ik geloof in jou."

Mario knikt en zet zijn pet recht. Hij kijkt nog even naar Lila. "Bedankt voor je hulp," zegt hij, en hij rent verder door de Galaxy Reactor, onderweg monsters dodend en delen van de Reactor vernietigend.

"Die loodgieter heeft heel wat in zich," grinnikt Lila.

"Dat klopt," zegt Peach. "Dat klopt helemaal."

Op dat moment rammelt het schip alsof er een aardbeving gaande is en Lila valt op de grond. Verbaasd kijkt ze op, en tot haar schrik ziet ze een klauw over de rand van het schip.

"Dacht je nu echt dat dit zo makkelijk was?" zegt Bowser en hij trekt zichzelf het kleine schip op. Het past amper. "Ik ben onverwoestbaar, Lila, maar jij bent mij verschrikkelijk tot last geweest."

Lila staat op en gaat beschermend voor de angstige Peach staan.

"Laat ons met rust, Bowser!" roept ze uit. "Jij hebt je Galaxy Reactor! Wat is je probleem?! Waarom wil je de prinses?!"

"Oh, maar die reden weet jij al," grinnikt hij. "En mijn plan was om iedere miezerige hoek van dit universum te overheersen met de prinses aan mijn zijde! Vanuit dit sterrenstelsel breid ik mijn galactische koninkrijk uit tot in de oneindigheid. Het zal voor eeuwig doorgaan!"

Hij lacht luidkeels.

"Dus zoals je wel hoort, Lila… Ik heb grootse plannen." Zijn ogen worden groot en zijn glimlach breed. "En jou vermoorden staat bovenaan mijn lijst!"

Bowser heft zijn klauw, maar Lila denkt snel. Ze duwt ditmaal Peach van de rand, en zij belandt veilig op een stuk van de Galaxy Reactor.

"Rennen, prinses!" roept Lila.

Dat laat Peach zich geen twee keer zeggen.

Kwaad wil Bowser uithalen, en Lila draait razendsnel het roer van het schip om waardoor het een scherpe wenteling maakt en Bowser zijn evenwicht verliest. Snel wil Lila achter Peach aan springen, maar dit keer lukt het Bowser wel om haar tegen te houden. Hij pakt haar bij haar arm en draait haar naar zich toe. Lila voelt zijn gloeiendhete adem in haar gezicht en ze slikt angstig.

"Genoeg van jou spelletjes, meisje," gromt Bowser.

En hij meende het.

Het monster geeft Lila een klap tegen haar hoofd. Ze wankelt en valt bewusteloos. Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen gooit Bowser haar van het schip, de duisternis in.


	28. 28: Lila is dood

"Ik ben dood. Ik ben dood, dood, dood."

Lila is dood. Of tenminste, daar lijkt het verdacht veel op. Haar hoofd doet vreselijk veel pijn en ze zit op de grond in een ronde kamer die schaars verlicht wordt door fakkels.

"Wat is het toch leuk om dood te zijn," mompelt Lila terwijl ze om zich heen kijkt. "Dit krijg je nou van je goede gedrag, Holmes." Ze zucht diep.

Dan ziet ze opeens een deur. Het is een grote, metalen deur. Lila staat op en kijkt om zich heen. Geen andere deuren te zien.

"Geweldig," zegt ze. "Ik haat het om geen keus te hebben."

Ze loopt naar de deur en duwt er tegen. Met een piepend geluid gaat hij open.

"Wauw, wat een verassing."

Met een sarcastisch verbaasde blik loopt Lila de ronde, schaars verlichte kamer in. Ze houdt haar handen voor haar mond om een dramatisch effect op te wekken.

"NIET te geloven. Precies dezelfde kamer! Dus dit is hoe de hel eruitziet. Een eindeloze cirkel van wanhoop."

En zoals Lila had verwacht gaat de deur achter haar automatisch dicht en is er nog een deur aan de andere kant van de kamer. Lila rolt met haar ogen, opent de metalen, piepende deur en loopt de volgende ronde, schaars verlichte kamer in.

"Nee maar! Wat is DIT een mooie kamer zeg!" roept Lila uit. "Dit had ik nou écht niet verwacht."

Ze loopt naar de volgende deur, opent hem en loopt naar de volgende kamer. En naar de volgende. En de volgende. En bij iedere betreding van de kamer maakt ze sarcastische opmerkingen.

Na zo'n twintig kamers te hebben gehad, gaat Lila vermoeid in het midden zitten.

"Waarom moest in nou ook zo nodig de ruimte in.." mompelt ze in zichzelf. "En wat probeerde ik te doen? Het universum redden? Een held zijn? Super Lila Galaxy? Nee, ik ben geen superheld. Ik ben de nakomeling van een alien en het nichtje van een sociopaat."

Ze buigt haar hoofd en gaat met haar handen over haar gezicht. Ze slaakt een diepe zucht.

"En het is nog Kerstmis ook… Waarom verdoe ik mijn tijd in de hel…"

"De hel zou de hel niet zijn zonder een demoon of twee."

Lila schrikt zich rot en schuift zichzelf met haar voeten een meter of drie achteruit. Ze kijkt naar de persoon die de kamer is binnengekomen. Haar ogen worden groot. Ze kent hem maar al te goed, al heeft ze hem in heel haar leven nog niet eens een minuut gezien in een droom.

De Levende Nachtmerrie.

De afkeer. De angst. Lila begrijpt het niet. Ze kent hem niet eens. Hoe kan ze zo bang zijn voor een man met blauwe diamanten als oorbellen? Waarom haat ze hem, zijn grauwe huid en zijn spierwitte haar? Waarom wil ze nu zo snel mogelijk de kamer verlaten om maar niet in dezelfde omgeving te zijn als deze demoon?

Blijf kalm, Lila. Geen enkele reden om bang te zijn.

Maar zodra de Levende Nachtmerrie begint te lachen, herinnert ze zich weer waarom ze hem zo verafschuwt. Zijn lach is on misselijk van te worden.

"Wie ben jij?!" zegt Lila terwijl ze opstaat. "Waarom ben jij hier?!"

De Nachtmerrie glimlacht en haalt een gehandschoende hand door zijn haren.

"Ik ben de nachtmerrie, maar dan levend. Dat wist je al, toch?"

"Ja, dat wist ik al," mompelt Lila. "En het laatste wat je zei was dat de volgende nachtmerrie geen twee seconden, maar twee uren zou duren. Is dat nu?"

De Nachtmerrie zucht even. "Jammer genoeg niet, Lila. Jammer genoeg niet."

Lila's ogen gaan iets verder open. "Hoe bedoel je, jammer genoeg niet? Ik kan niet terug naar de… Hé, wacht eens.. Jij zei net LEVENDE nachtmerrie. Als dit de hel is, dan ben jij niet LEVEND."

De Nachtmerrie kijkt kwaad in haar richting en Lila krimpt ineen. Een blik van Bowser kon haar al een naar gevoel geven, maar dit is minstens tien keer zo erg.

"Doe maar weer alsof je oh zo slim bent," zegt hij met een lage stem. Hij zet een stap naar haar toe. "Hier is dat logica-zoekende brein van jou compleet nutteloos. Er is geen logica hier. Er is alleen jij…"

Hij zet nog een stap vooruit.

"…en ik."

Lila deinst bijna automatisch terug, maar ze denkt hard na met haar logica-zoekende brein. Als dit de Levende Nachtmerrie is, kan dit niet de dood zijn. Dan is dit gewoon weer een droom, zoals eerder. Dat betekent dat…

"Ik ben alleen bewusteloos," zegt Lila. "Jij bent hier niet eens."

"Oh, ben ik hier niet?"

De Nachtmerrie verdwijnt in ruitjes en verschijnt vervolgens weer in de kamer, nog geen meter van haar verwijderd. Met een scherpe ademhaling springt Lila achteruit.

"Het gaat er niet om of ik hier ben of niet, Lila," zegt hij met een grijns. "Waar het om gaat is dat de angst werkelijkheid is. Je kan geen emoties doden, of wel? Een gevoel?"

Hij steekt zijn hand uit en Lila zet snel nog een stap achteruit.

"Oh, dat is waar," grinnikt de Nachtmerrie. "Ik heb me nog niet eens officieel aan je voorgesteld. Want zie je, in ben niet zomaar een demoon. Wil je mijn naam weten?"

"Ik denk dat ik dat niet wil," kaatst Lila terug.

Hij lacht luidkeels. "Maar natuurlijk wil je dat niet! En daarom…"

Er verschijnt een zwart, vlijmscherp zwaard in zijn hand.

"…zul je moeten sterven."

In een ogenblik verdwijnt hij en verschijnt hij weer achter Lila en hij steekt het zwaard dwars door haar heen. Lila schreeuwt en ziet de punt van het zwaard uit haar buik steken, donkerrood van het bloed. Ze begint meteen ongecontroleerd te trillen en ze voelt een hand op haar schouder die zo koud is dat er rillingen over haar hele lichaam gaan.

"Wij komen elkaar nog wel tegen," fluistert de Nachtmerrie. "Maar tot die tijd ben ik bang dat ik me terug moet trekken."

Met een gestoorde lach trekt hij het zwaard uit haar lichaam. Lila's lichaam schokt. Ze voelt het gat in haar buik en ze kan haar benen niet eens meer zien door de hoeveelheid bloed die over haar heen stroomt. Ze is aan het schudden.

Als dit een nachtmerrie is, heeft hij nog nooit zo echt aangevoeld.


	29. 29: Rosalina

Lila schrikt wakker. Ze kijkt met een wazige blik in haar ogen rond en voelt daarna meteen aan haar buik. Geen gat. Geen bloed. Geen Levende Nachtmerrie.

Maar wat ze wel ziet, is dat Mario Bowser verslagen heeft. De Galaxy Reactor is vernietigd, en Lila zweeft door de lege ruimte. Ze ziet Mario en Peach wie vrolijk naar haar zwaaien. Lila zwaait zuchtend terug.

En dan explodeert de Galaxy Reactor en verandert meteen in een zwart gat. Lila voelt de aantrekkingskracht van het gat en zij, Mario en Peach worden er naartoe gezogen.

"Gaan we nu alsnog dood?" vraagt Lila dramatisch.

Mario schudt zijn hoofd. "Nah-ah. En dat beloof ik je, Lila."

"Dat klopt," zegt Peach. "Je bent een ware held. En helden sterven niet zo snel. Toch, Mario?"

Mario knikt hevig.

Lila staart even voor zich uit terwijl het zwarte gat steeds dichterbij komt.  
Ik? Een held?

Maar voor ze nog iets kan terugzeggen, wordt iedereen het gat ingezogen en begint het hele sterrenstelsel om hen heen te draaien.

Even is het zwart voor Lila's ogen, maar dan ziet ze een fel licht. En ze ziet…

"Rosalina?"

De vrouw zweeft sierlijk in de lucht, omhuld door het licht.

"Lila, je bent ontzettend moedig geweest," zegt ze met gesloten ogen. "En ik moet je nogmaals bedanken."

"Oh, het was niets," mompelt Lila. "Zeg, Rosalina, waar zijn we nu?"

Rosalina glimlacht. "We zijn op weg naar het Mushroom Kingdom. Het wordt tijd dat alles weer is zoals het was."

Lila lacht terug. "Dan kan ik eindelijk Kerst vieren," zegt ze droog.

Rosalina knikt. "Het spijt me dat je hierin beland bent, maar weet je… Van nu af aan zal jouw naam geschreven staan tussen de sterren. En de Luma's en ik zullen je nooit vergeten. En Mario en Peach ook niet."

"En Bowser?"

Rosalina opent haar ogen met een vragende blik op haar gezicht. "Uh, hij ook niet, neem ik aan."

Lila grijnst. "Mooi."

Het is even stil. Lila luistert naar het geruis om haar heen. Het is erg rustgevend.

"Hoor je de babysterren?" vraagt Rosalina dan met een zachte stem. "Deze nieuwgeborenen zullen opgroeien om ooit zelf sterrenstelsels te worden. Wanneer sterren sterven, veranderen ze in sterrenstof en verspreiden zich over de kosmos. Uiteindelijk zal het sterrenstof omvormen en in een nieuwe ster veranderen… En zo gaat de kringloop van het leven door. Maar de kringloop herhaalt zichzelf nooit op dezelfde manier…"

Rosalina kijkt even een andere kant op.

"Dus… Je zult het zien."

Lila begrijpt niet precies wat ze bedoelt, maar wat ze wel begrijpt is dat dit vaarwel is. Ze salueert.

"Ik zie je later, Waakster van het Universum," zegt ze met een grijns. "Moge de sterren met u zijn, of hoe ze dat ook zeggen in outer space."

Rosalina knikt en het volgende moment verandert ze in een bol verblindend wit licht. Lila moet haar ogen dicht doen en ze voelt dat ze verder gaat door de stroming.

"Het is bijna voorbij," zegt Lila tevreden. "Nog even en ik kan terug naar huis."

Ze voelt zich een duizelig worden en dan ziet ze niets meer.


	30. 30: Beyond

—

 _"_ _I will watch over you from beyond the stars…"_

—


	31. 31: Vaarwel, aartsvijand

Lila wordt wakker. De zon schijnt in haar gezicht. Ze ligt in het gras en ze voelt zich niet meer vermoeid.

"Ugh, waar ben ik…"

Ze komt overeind en kijkt om zich heen. Overal waar ze kijkt ziet ze Toads vrolijk rondlopen. Het kasteel van prinses Peach staat op zijn originele plek en vuurwerk wordt de lucht in geschoten. Lila glimlacht.

"Ik zie al waar ik ben," zegt ze. "Mushroom Kingdom."

Dan ziet Lila dat Mario een meter of twee naast haar ligt en ook wakker wordt. Hij schudt zijn hoofd verward en bewondert de omgeving.

"Het is ons gelukt," zegt hij zodra hij Lila ziet.

Dan wordt Peach wakker. Ze kijkt op en knippert een paar keer met haar ogen.

"We zijn weer terug," zegt ze glimlachend.

En dan staat er nog iemand op. Grommend en snuivend komt hij overeind, maar hij valt meteen weer om en grijpt naar zijn hoofd. Peach en Mario kijken hem even aan. Langzaam opent Bowser zijn ogen en hij snuift opnieuw. Hij kijkt naar Peach en Mario met een vreemde blik op zijn gezicht. En tot Lila's verbazing vindt ze geen haat op zijn gezicht.

"Bowser," zegt ze dan.

Het is vreemd om hem te zien in dit vredige landje, tussen deze vredige mensen.

Bowser kijkt naar Lila en hij houdt zijn hoofd schuin.

"Ugh.. Jij…"

Hij steekt zijn klauw naar haar uit.

"Jij hebt mijn overwinning verziekt op werkelijk iedere manier. Je hebt mijn zoon in de duisternis gegooid, de prinses meegenomen, mij belachelijk gemaakt…"

Hij probeert opnieuw op te staan en hij zet een stap naar Lila toe.

"Jij… JIJ…"

Lila slikt. Bowser grijnst.

"Mijn aartsvijand."

Dan kijkt Lila op. Ze kijkt hem even vol ongeloof aan.

"W-wat zei je?"

Bowser doet grinnikend zijn armen over elkaar. "Je hoorde me wel. Van nu af aan ben jij mijn aartsvijand." Hij kijkt naar Mario. "Maar dat betekent niet dat wij vrienden zijn, Mario," zegt hij.

Mario lacht alleen en zet zijn pet recht.

"Niet te geloven," mompelt Lila. "Ik heb een aartsvijand."

Peach en Mario kijken elkaar verbaasd aan en halen dan hun schouders op.

Lila springt opgewekt overeind. "Het is tijd om naar huis te gaan," zegt ze. "Ik eh, weet alleen niet precies hoe."

"Zei iemand daar iets over naar huis toe gaan?!"

Lila draait zich om en er komt een klein paddenstoelvormig ruimteschip op haar af vliegen. Captain Toad salueert.

"De Toad Brigade, tot uw dienst, mevrouw Holmes!"

Lila salueert terug met een glimlach. "Aye, kapitein! Wat moet ik nou toch zonder uw hulp?"

"H-het is me een genoegen u te helpen," zegt de Toad snel. "Kom met ons mee wanneer u klaar bent voor vertrek!"

Lila steekt haar duim op en richt zich op Mario.

"Misschien tot later," zegt ze. "Zorg dat de prinses veilig blijft, oké? Oh, en doe de groeten aan Luigi!"

Mario knikt. "Komt voor elkaar!"

Lila kijkt naar Peach. "Prinses, het was een eer u te ontmoeten."

"Nee, Lila, de eer is volledig aan mijn kant," zegt de prinses met een buiging.  
Lila glimlacht en kijkt dan naar Bowser. Ze zegt niets, zet een stap naar voren en steekt haar hand uit. Bowser kijkt even naar haar hand en pakt hem dan met grijns vast.

"Vaarwel, aartsvijand," zegt Lila en ze wil zijn hand loslaten, maar Bowser laat nog niet los.

"Volgens mij bedoel je 'tot snel'," zegt hij met een duistere lach.

Lila doet zijn lach na. "Eerlijk gezegd hoop ik dat niet," zegt ze dan.

Bowser kijkt haar nog even aan en laat dan haar hand los. Lila draait zich om naar de Toads.

"Tijd om te gaan."


	32. 32: Super Lila Galaxy (EINDE)

Het is inmiddels midden ochtend op aarde. In Lila's achtertuin is niets veranderd en er is niets meer te zien van de Star Bits die gisteravond gevallen waren. Lila zegt vaarwel tegen de Toad Brigade en kijkt hoe ze verdwijnen door de atmosfeer. Ze zucht diep en voelt hoe koud het is geworden. Er dwarrelt iets naar beneden vanuit de lucht, maar deze keer zijn het geen Star Bits. Lila kijkt er naar en vangt het op in de palm van haar hand.

"Sneeuw," mompelt ze. "Wie had dat gedacht.. Toch nog een witte kerst."

Ze opent de deur en stapt haar huis binnen. Ze heeft het gevoel alsof ze weken niet thuis is geweest, al was het maar amper een dag.

In de keuken ziet ze haar vader chagrijnig bij de kerstboom zitten. Lila rolt met haar ogen. Ze weet dat hij een gruwelijke hekel aan kerst heeft, maar hij kijkt toch opgewekt op zodra hij haar ziet.

"Ah, goedemorgen Lila. 'Vrolijk' kerstfeest," zegt hij. "Waar ben je geweest?"

Lila haalt haar schouders op. "In het centrum van het universum," zegt ze droog.

Haar vader knikt. "Als jij het zegt. Kon je ademen in de ruimte?"

"Ja," antwoordt Lila.

"Hm. Dat is interessant," zegt hij dan en hij gaat verder met chagrijnig naar de kerstboom kijken.

Lila loopt naar haar slaapkamer en ze kijkt uit het raam. De sneeuw dwarrelt langzaam naar beneden. Zuchtend wrijft Lila met haar handen door haar gezicht.

"Een held," mompelt ze. "Nee, ik ben geen held. Alles wat ik deed was om eigen belang."

Ze kijkt omhoog.

"Al het nieuw leven draagt de essentie van sterren. Zelfs wij bestaan uit sterrenstof. En sterrenstof verandert in een nieuw sterrenstelsel, toch? Heh. Dus wie weet… Misschien word ik later zelf wel een galaxy.

Een _Super Lila Galaxy_."

 **Einde**


End file.
